Turnabout Flames
by PXLight
Summary: Apollo is victim of a hit-and-run. Trucy has been kidnapped after stumbling upon a dead body. Phoenix is left, backed up in a corner and with no leads whatsoever. What will he do when his daughter has been convicted for murder and Apollo's unconscious?
1. Morbid Curiosity

Chapter One: Morbid Curiosity

**April 24 03:34 PM**

**District Court**

**Underground Parking Lot**

"Well, that was a long day!" Apollo replied.

"Yep, that sure was, Polly!" Trucy answered. "I can't believe that our client was actually gay!"

Apollo went silent. "What's wrong Apollo?" Trucy questioned. Apollo continued to stare 100 feet away, his feet planted firmly to the ground. A distant look ran through his eyes as Trucy continued to stare at him confusedly.

Suddenly, there was a single shot. The bang rang out through the air in the parking lot. The shock wave brought Apollo back to reality as he and Trucy involuntarily ran towards the sound with morbid curiosity.

What they saw was rather appalling. There was a dead body, a gun, and the empty sound of silence as for some reason, Apollo and Trucy were the only ones in the parking lot.

"I'll go call the police!" Apollo screamed as he ran off, his Chords of Steel lagging in terror after the statement.

Trucy stayed behind, making sure that no one else came around to disturb the crime scene.

"Perfect." a mysterious voice whispered behind one of the many pillars in the parking lot.

Trucy heard the voice as she stood there by the dead female body alone. "Who's there?" she called out. "Apollo, is that you?"

Apollo soon finished calling the cops and ran back to check up on Trucy. The next things he heard were sounds he would never forget.

A deep, silent mutter ran to Apollo's ears as a piercing shriek cut through the air. Apollo became blind almost instantly as the lights turned off all of the sudden. At the same time, the sound of a final gunshot rang through the late afternoon.

Apollo just stood there, not knowing exactly what had happened. That's when a set of lights blinded him.

A jolt of pain coursed through his body as a brick wall ran through him.

The lights came back on, but for Apollo, the lights were dimming.

One final screech as the car made a sharp turn to the exit came to Apollo's ears before he knew nothing. But darkness.


	2. Darkness

Chapter Two: Darkness

**April 24 03:40 PM**

**Wright Anything Agency**

It didn't take long for Phoenix to receive the call. Apollo had fortunately already called the police previously on account of the dead body they had found earlier.

It was a peaceful yet busy day. Phoenix was busy attempting to play the piano after receiving newly learned piano lessons. He was getting better, but not as much as he hoped.

He had let Apollo and Trucy go to court by themselves once again. He was confident in their abilities and in the results.

Phoenix was actually just looking forward to Apollo driving back (in a pretty beat-up rental car) and informing Phoenix of the news. That's when the fateful phone call came.

**"Hello"**

_"Is this the Wright Anything Agency?"_

**"Yes."**

_"May I speak with Phoenix Wright?"_

**"Speaking."**

_"Hmm.. I am sorry to inform you of the event that took place rather recently..."_

**"What do you mean?"**

_"You see, your apprentice, Apollo Justice, has just been found, how should I put this, unconscious in the District Court Parking Lot."_

**"WHAT!? How?"**

_"We are not sure at the moment as we had just received a call, from Mr. Justice actually, that there had been a murder from the very parking lot. We arrived at the scene and he was laying on the ground badly beat, rather far away from the crime scene, and unconscious."_

Phoenix thought for a moment before answering again. He knew that the person on the phone was still hiding something from him. There was one piece missing. He soon figured it out.

**"Where's Trucy?"**

_"..Excuse me, who?"_

**"Where's Trucy, my daughter?" **Phoenix became quite concerned. He braced himself, knowing that bad news was about to be thrown at him.

_"Well, you see... no one other than Mr. Justice and the dead body (which has yet to be examined/identified) was found at the scene of the incident."_

**"WH-WHAT!?" **Phoenix stammered. "It can't be..." he thought. "She.. Trucy... I could've sworn she went with Apollo today... that could only mean..."

_"Mr. Wright?" _the caller asked rather calmly, as if he were used to awkward silences.

**"Yes?" **Phoenix managed to say out. It was rather hard for him, trying to avoid shouting, but he somehow managed to say it without sounding pressured.

_"There was one thing strange about the crime scene. Do you mind if you come down to the precinct. I think it would be better if I told you this face-to-face."_

**"Sure" **Phoenix replied solemnly. He put down the phone, grabbed his beanie, and headed over to the precinct, the first time he had been there in over seven years. 


	3. Sticky Foot

Chapter Three: Sticky Foot

**April 24 04:03 PM**

**Police Precinct**

**From Entrance**

Phoenix made his way down to the precinct station, where he encountered a homeless man in a ragged trench coat. He could tell that there used to be colours on the fabric, but all he could identify were rips, tears, and failed attempts at repairing the fabric.

It was strange though. Phoenix first thought, "Wow, there really is someone out there less fortunate than I am." That's when he realized he knew the man before. The scruffy beard and the way he called out to Phoenix gave it away.

"Hey pal!" the scruffy man called out. "What are you doin' here?"

"... DETECTIVE GUMSHOE!?" Phoenix replied. He was rather shocked at what happened to the good detective. "What happened?"

"Well..." the good detective replied. "Let's just say Mr. Edgeworth dropped my salary so low I had to start paying to work..." Gumshoe sighed. "I see you're doin' fine." He then looked up, saw Phoenix in his hobo outfit, and muttered, "Maybe not."

Phoenix, on the other hand, was relieved that he was still alive. Two years ago, Detective Gumshoe called quits on his job as he couldn't take it anymore. He then disappeared off the face of the Earth, leaving a note on Edgeworth's desk, claiming he chose death (the apple doesn't fall far from the tree).

"Hey pal!" Gumshoe shouted. It scared the wits out of Phoenix as he was still reminiscing at the time.

"You still haven't told me what you're doin' here."

"Well..." Phoenix wanted to hold it back, but he knew he could trust Gumshoe. "My daughter was kidnapped and my apprentice was badly injured."

"Oh, I see." Gumshoe said. Phoenix half-expected him to go "YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER!?" Suddenly, Gumshoe screamed.

"YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER!?"

"I guess some brains work faster than others." Phoenix murmured. Then he answered by nodding and Gumshoe jumped up.

"It's about time! I bet you need help finding your daughter, isn't that right?"

"I guess"

"Then, Dick Gumshoe's on the case, sir!" Gumshoe ran off, but then ran back again a few minutes later.

"By the way, give Maggey a call and tell her that I'm back in town."

Gumshoe runs away from the bewildered Phoenix once more. Phoenix finally regains his common sense and enters the doors of the precinct.


	4. Mr Hat

Chapter Four: Mr. Hat

**April 24 4:13 PM**

**Police Precinct**

Phoenix stepped into the air-conditioned building of the precinct. He instantly remembered all the times he had been here himself. With his partners.

But that was a long time ago.

He walked towards the Chief's desk where he finally heard the news.

"So, you are Mr. Wright, I presume?"

"Yes. Why did I need to come here...?"

"You will see in a minute. Please, sit down."

Phoenix then sat down in front of the desk where the equally boring chair laid. He felt as if he was about to be told that he failed his bar exam or something. Unfortunately, this was in a whole different league.

"Mr. Wright, I have something to show you."

He pulled out a silk hat of sorts. It was light blue and completely unscathed. It was a rather cute hat; Phoenix remembered buying that years ago.

When he saw the hat though, he was nearly driven to tears. Fortunately, he remained calm.

"That's Trucy's hat."

"Of course. That is just what we had suspected. You see, this was found nearby the scene of the crime."

"Near Apollo?"

"No, near the dead body. I'm sorry to say this, Mr. Wright, but we are forced to consider Trucy a prime suspect of the murder of Alexia Sharrow."

Phoenix stopped. His heart skipped a beat.

He knew that Trucy was innocent, but right now, the police were desperate.

A strange murder in the court parking lot on top of a hit-and-run and a kidnapping.

To top it all off, no one was left to defend Trucy. Phoenix knew what he had to do.

He stood up and left without another word. The Chief called back to him, but Phoenix ignored him. His eyes were dead straight to his path as he walked out of the door, sheer adrenaline pumping through his veins. His fists were clenched as were his teeth as he headed towards his next destination: Apollo.


	5. Perceive

Chapter Five: Perceive 

**April 24 04:45 PM**

**Hickfield Clinic**

Phoenix walked into the clinic quietly. He decided earlier that he would visit Apollo to check up on what he was doing. Now he was here for another reason.

The nurse showed him Apollo's room. Phoenix had to be quiet though. Apollo was still unconscious, but at the speed he was recovering, he could wake up at any moment.

He was just about to walk into the room when he heard a voice. "Trucy?" he thought. But then another whisper came and he knew that her being Trucy was just a fading dream.

The voice did sound like Trucy's but it was more mature. Phoenix knew who it was.

He walked in.

"Hello.... Thalassa." Phoenix murmured. It was loud enough though and Thalassa Gramarye heard it.

"Hello Mr. Wright." she responded. Thalassa as sitting on the bed right beside Apollo.

"How did you learn of Apollo?"

"Well..." she paused. "He's my son. I was actually planning to give them a surprise visit, but then I heard the news. I came here as soon as possible." She sighed. "How could this happen Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix was actually surprised by her statement at the end. She expected her to snap at him for not protecting her child enough, but he soon realized that Thalassa knew that he could have done nothing and it was over and done with already. She of all people would know that.

"I'm sorry." Phoenix began. He hesitated, but then continued. "It was probably after people heard of my continuous success throughout the years. I wonder who it is though."

"Yes, I do too." Thalassa whispered. "Where's Trucy? Wouldn't she want to visit her brother as well?"

Phoenix caught his breathing. Thalassa was looking at him with rather innocent eyes. She didn't know.

Phoenix didn't know where Trucy was. He was scared to find out how she would react when she heard the news.

"I guess they never told you yet." Phoenix began. "The people who hit Apollo...kidnapped Trucy."

Thalassa choked on her own breath. Not only was her son unconscious, but her daughter was in risk of being dead as they spoke. It was as if as soon as her two treasures were revealed, they were suddenly stolen away from her once more. Except this time, she had knowledge of them.

"I see, Mr. Wright." she sobbed. Her tears hit Apollo's calm, relaxed face and dripped down his cheek. Phoenix had cried tears of sorrow himself, but Thalassa's tears had more meaning, especially because she has a biological connection to both Trucy and Apollo.

Phoenix sat beside Thalassa and Apollo. The monitor beeped ominously slow as Thalassa continued to weep on Phoenix's beanie.

Eventually, after Phoenix's beanie was completely soaked, leaving Phoenix's messy (and still surprisingly spiky) hair out in the open.

Suddenly, Thalassa's bracelet twitched. She gasped and immediately stopped crying. Phoenix noticed it too (for some strange reason) and he looked at himself. "Why the heck would I be nervous?" he thought. That's when he figured it out. It wasn't him the bracelet was responding to.

Apollo was waking up.


	6. The Prodigal Attorney Awakens

Chapter Six: The Prodigal Attorney Awakens

**April 24 05:11PM**

**Hickfield Clinic**

"...Lamiroir?" Apollo asked while he rubbed his eyes tiredly. He was still really weak, but he still sat up to face Thalassa and Phoenix.

"Apollo." Thalassa said rather cheerfully. She got up and hugged him tight. Apollo found this strange coming from a Borginian superstar singer. He actually started to blush.

Apollo then glanced over her shoulder and eyed hatless Mr. Wright. "Heh, I never knew what your hair would look like now after you took your hat off."

"Well, at least mine doesn't exactly need too much hair gel!" Phoenix chuckled.

Apollo then looked up and saw his drooping hair. "Heh heh..." He stopped. "Mr. Wright, is Trucy okay?"

Phoenix paused, but he knew that Apollo would figure it out eventually. "Apollo, Trucy has been kidnapped."

Apollo looked down. "It's all my fault Mr. Wright." He muttered something under his breath, but Phoenix and Thalassa couldn't catch it. That's when Thalassa shuffled over to Apollo, put her arm over Apollo's shoulder, and kissed him on the forehead like a loving mother.

Apollo immediately looked up and stared at Thalassa in wonder. "What did you do that for?" he said in confusion. He and Thalassa then looked at Phoenix, cornering him.

"You never told them yet, did you." Thalassa proclaimed. "Apollo glanced over at Thalassa, at the confused Phoenix Wright, and back at Thalassa once more. "What does she mean?" he asked.

Phoenix looked at them in confusion at first, but then became serious. "The time hasn't come yet."

Thalassa looked at Apollo solemnly, but seeing how much she owed Phoenix, she knew that he knew what he was doing. "I see." She got up. "I guess it is about time I left. Get better soon Apollo." Thalassa said her good-byes, then walked out the door.

Apollo then groaned and collapsed onto his bed.

"Apollo!" Phoenix exclaimed. He ran to Apollo's side. He looked at him sadly, then told Apollo, "Hmm... I guess you're still not up for it."

Apollo was asleep instantly. Apparently, mere talking must have worn him down. This was also rather convenient for Phoenix as well.

A single swipe and Phoenix was out the door, walking gleefully back to the Wright Anything Agency. Tomorrow's trial was going to have a new twist.


	7. Closed Dreams

Chapter Seven: Closed Dreams

**??????? ??????**

**??????**

First a stir, then a gasp. Trucy finally woke up from her long slumber. She felt rather dazed, but decided that it would be best to remember the past events.

She focused on what had happened to her recently. She remembered being with Apollo after winning his case. She remembered them stumbling over a dead body, then Apollo running to call for help. She remembered whining to her dad for not buying a cell phone for Polly while standing in front of a dead body. Next thing she knew, someone whispered an incoherent word.

Trucy cringed as the following events rush back into her memory. An unknown assailant comes up from behind her, holding a smelly handkerchief to her mouth. Trucy only takes one sniff to know what it is: chloroform. She immediately holds her breath, but it was pointless as she had already inhaled a bit. She felt dazed already. Suddenly, everything went dark.

She thought that she had passed out, but she could feel herself being shoved into the backseat of some car. She screamed in help, hoping that Apollo could come and save her. She tried as best as she could to stay conscious, but it was hard. Her assailant started to drive the car. The last thing she remembered seeing was the face of her companion, then hearing a loud thud.

Then she fainted.

* * *

Trucy gasped at the horrid memories. She began to weep. "Apollo... I hope you're alright..." she mumbled.

She then shook her head as she too needed to be sure if she was alright. She looked around at her surroundings. It was dark, but she could see that she was in a confined room. There was a small barred window above her as she sat back on the cold brick wall, her legs spread out before her. In front of her was a barred entrance. Was she in jail?

The floor was a mess. There was a rotten smell emanating from the cement ground. Trucy attempted to get off of it, but it was pointless. She was still too weak. Her arms felt like jelly as she just collapsed back onto the ground. A rat scurried over legs and she whimpered. She wanted to scream for her daddy, but it was futile.

Trucy crawled towards the bar door so she could see what was outside. There was a dim light through the bars as she pressed her face through one of the gaps. She squinted to see if there was anything else she could see. Judging from the location of the window now behind her, she was underground.

Outside the bars, she could see a small table. A faint smell of cigarette smoke whispered through the air. Trucy held her breath, remembering her dad's words.

Trucy moved back crying after remembering dear Phoenix. She wondered what her dad was thinking right now. She wondered if he was trying his best to find her, or if he even knew that she was gone. While she was moving back, she hit something solid. Was there someone else with her?

"Hello?" she whimpered to the strange person. The person didn't respond. She moved her hand forward to shake him awake, but his body was filled with strange gaps. It was a person, but only their skeleton remained. Trucy screamed in fear and realization.

This was to her dismay as it alerted her assailants (she never knew there were more). They came running down hidden stairs and ran to her cell.

"So you're finally awake... Trucy..." the tall silhouette muttered.

"How do you know my name?" Trucy exclaimed.

"Why wouldn't we know the name of our target?" the smaller, but seemingly stronger shadow chuckled.

"Why did you kidnap me?" Trucy cried.

"We did it to get to someone..." the tall one said.

"Daddy?" Trucy asked, trying to avoid showing her despair in her voice.

"... We can't answer that" the tall one said again.

"LET ME GO!" Trucy yelled at them. The thought of them using her to get to her father struck an anger underneath her sadness.

"Ooh, brave are we? Well, you probably got that from your father anyway." the small one replied.

The tall one spoke. "Though you are a rather cute girl. No wonder our boss was so interested in you!"

Trucy looked down. They were working under someone, meaning they probably had some plan under all this. "Well..." she started. "Could you get this cute girl a drink of water?"

The small one glanced over at the tall one. They whispered to each other for a few seconds. Then the small one spoke. "Sure, why not. We'll do anything you want as long as it's in reasonable range." He then left to get a cup of water.

This left the tall one and Trucy alone with each other.

"Where am I?" she asked. The tall one didn't respond.

Trucy looked up, just realizing that her hat was missing. "Hey, where's my hat?" she exclaimed.

"Well, we must have dropped it back at the parking lot." the tall one said calmly. Rain began to pour outside, dropping into the window.

"Okay, well, if you won't answer questions on my kidnapping, then how is Apollo?"

"Who?"

"The defense attorney I was with."

"Oh."

The tall man looked up, then walked away. Just as Trucy was about to whine, the man came back, holding a newspaper. Through the dim light, Trucy found it hard to read the words, though the headline was quite visible. It read, "Attorney avoids death, but is in coma." Trucy then begins to cry.

"Why did you have to crash into him?!" she cried. She pushed her hands to try and hit her assailant, but he was too far.

"We couldn't see him until it was too late."

Trucy wept sorrowfully. Tears of despair ran down her cheeks. Inside, she was praying that Apollo would be okay, but by the looks of the headlines, it seemed unlikely.

The small one came back with a very nice glass of water. He handed it over to Trucy, who chugged it down like a greedy hobo.

What she didn't know was that the small person began to smile. The tall one glanced at him confusedly, then glanced back at Trucy, looking dazed once more. He realized what had happened.

"You didn't..." he started.

The small one only laughed.

Trucy collapsed to the ground once more.


	8. Searing Rebirth Part 1

Chapter Eight: Searing Rebirth (Part 1)

**April 24 07:11 PM**

**Wright Anything Agency**

Phoenix was just relaxing on the couch, a bottle of grape juice in hand. He was just clicking through the channels on his old TV, wishing he could afford cable as the same fizzy greyness ran through every channel. When someone was as imaginative as Phoenix, he doesn't need actual channels. In fact, he could imagine, just by looking at the fizzy screen, that he was watching boxing, a gardening, show, someone throwing a strange-looking ball at an adorable beaver-like creature, or images of delectable foods throughout the world.

Speaking of food, Phoenix was rather hungry. He went over to the makeshift dining room, took some leftover noodles from the day before, and threw it into the microwave. The truth was, he was used to eating dinner alone, but eating dinner alone knowing you may never see your daughter again is a different.

The microwave made the familiar beeping sound as Phoenix walked over to it and took the noodles out. The familiar smell of ramen with extra pork hung through the air as Phoenix cleared the table for his bowl. Apollo's case files accidentally fell off the cluttered table, so Phoenix picked it up. It's been a while since Phoenix held a case file of his own. He's only been seeing Apollo's, reading over his cases and making sure that they were done correctly (being a mentor sucks).

Phoenix placed the warm bowl of ramen on the table and grabbed a pair of chopsticks. He then began to wolf it down. He never got out of the habit of wolfing down ramen. He did that with any form of ramen he obtained from Eldoon's Noodles.

Finally, Phoenix finished downing the last salty noodle. He felt quite satisfied with himself, then immediately got up and ran to get a bottle of water. He found one hiding by the sink and drank the entire bottle in ten seconds flat. _"Man."_ he thought. _"What salty noodles!"_

He then returned to his comfortable position, attempting to relax. It was hard, despite his efforts. How could he relax when his apprentice was in the hospital and his daughter was somewhere he didn't know. He turned off the TV to save on the electricity bill and to stop the endless white noise.

Just as he did, someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?" he called out.

The person behind the door answered.

"It's detec... Ema." she called out. "Mr. Wright, will you please let me in?"

"Of course, come right in. The door is unlocked."

Ema let herself in.

"Mr. Wright, I hope you don't mind my me coming without you knowing..." she replied sheepishly.

"No, it's fine. I was hoping for some company a while ago. It does get kinda lonely here." Phoenix exclaimed. He held up his bottle. "Grape juice?"

"No it's fine." Ema chuckled. "I'm not a big fan of grape juice."

Phoenix put on a shocked face, even though he didn't really care. "Well, I guess we all have different tastes." He then stared blankly up to the ceiling, then realized that the young detective was still standing by the door. "OH please, sit." he pointed to a small loveseat by the coffee table covered with Trucy's props.

Ema sat down quite reluctantly, but then felt relaxed as soon as she sunk in.

"Why did you come, Ema?"

"Oh, I just wanted to check up on you, Mr. Wright! You know, keep you company and such."

Phoenix pouted.

"You think I might go do some dangerous stunt in an attempt to save my daughter?"

"What do you mean?" Ema looked at him confusedly. Then she looked down. "Yeah."

Phoenix sat upright on the couch he was lying down on. "Have you had dinner?" he asked casually.

"Umm.." Ema glanced over to the empty ramen boxes. She then took out her half empty bag of Snackoos. "No, I'll be fine." she chuckled nervously.

Phoenix just continued to relax on the couch, closing his eyes, but not sleeping. Ema, on the other hand, began sitting nervously on the loveseat, but then got up and went over to the dinging table.

"So you are hungry?" Phoenix asked.

Ema gasped because she previously thought that he was sleeping.

"No." she responded. "I was just interested in the case files."

"Oh." Phoenix responded back. He casually put his hand in his hoodie pocket. "Whatever. Those are just a bunch of Apollo's previous cases. Go ahead and look if you want to."

Ema then took that opportunity to look at the files. Many of them were familiar, considering the fact that she was involved in the majority of them. They all brought back memories, though Ema was most intrigued by the most recent one. It was still yet to be completed.

_State VS Butz_ it read. Ema opened it up, only to be greeted by a picture of a young man, the same age as Phoenix but a lot more messy. He had a cute little smile and spiky brown hair, but unlike Phoenix, his spikes went up.

"Larry Butz..." she read. Phoenix chuckled behind her at the name.

Phoenix sighed. "If something smells, it's gotta be the Butz." he chuckled, remembering loved memories.

Ema glanced back. "You knew the defendant?"

"Knew him? He was my best friend!" Phoenix replied.

Ema was tempted to ask more questions, but Phoenix closed his eyes once more. Ema assumed he was going to sleep and continued to read in silence.

Phoenix on the other hand wasn't exactly going to sleep, but he was dreaming. His hand clutched onto something in his pocket. He opened his eyes.

Ema continued to read on, unaware that Phoenix was taking something out of his pocket. She then heard him moving and assumed he was awake.

"So, do you think Trucy will be alright?" Ema asked. She was scared of asking, but oddly enough, Phoenix started to laugh joyfully.

"Mr. Wright?" Ema asked dumbfounded, a very confused expression on her face. Why would Phoenix be laughing at his daughter's kidnapping and the fact that she was going to be tried for murder tomorrow with no defense attorney?

She turned to face Phoenix, who was sitting on the couch, slouched over. She realized that Phoenix was holding something in his hand. (You can already guess what it is.) It had a smooth gold coating and almost circular in shape. Phoenix had a smile plastered on his face. Ema still couldn't tell what it was that was making him smile so much.

"Of course Trucy will be alright!" Phoenix exclaimed.

He stood up.

Ema got off her chair too and stood to face him. A confident look was glued on Phoenix's gaze as they looked eye-to-eye.

"Mr. Wright... what do you have in your hand?" Ema asked.

Phoenix glanced at it first, then lifted it up, somewhat shoving it in Ema's face. Ema was shocked.

"Trucy will most definitely alright." Phoenix laughed. "That's because I'll be there."

Ema was stunned. She was scared to ask, but she went anyway. "You mean to say..."

"That's right. I'll be defending her tomorrow." Phoenix took off his hat, letting his spiky hair spring up.

"That's because I'm Phoenix Wright, ace attorney."


	9. Unlawful Entry

Chapter Nine: Unlawful Entry

**????? ??????**

**???????????**

"Boss, the girl's out." the small one said with no remorse whatsoever.

"Good." a mysterious figure replied.

The tall one finally came up the stairs. "HOW DARE YOU?" he yelled. "How could you put roachies in her water? She wouldn't hurt anyone and you decide to knock her out again?"

The mysterious figure whose face was overshadowed by the darkness in the room held is hand up as if to stop. The tall man immediately obeyed.

"I had to or you would grow to attached to her." he replied.

The tall man first thought at what this meant. How did he know?

After just thinking that thought the mysterious figure spoke. "I thought you of all people knew of my psychic abilities."

That shut the tall man's thoughts up.

"Boss, what shall we do now?" the short man asked.

"I know what we shall do. We shall light the fire in a man's heart. But first..." he turned and began to stare at the tall man. The look in the mysterious figure's eyes were cold, evil even. "We have a little catching up to do."

The mysterious figure signalled for the small man to leave. The small man went down the stairs, but even that wasn't far enough to hear the cries of pain his partner was emitting.

* * *

The small man was soon called back up. Just as he climbed up the stairs, he heard the mysterious figure yelled at the tall man, then heard a loud shove and a toppling of furniture.

"THAT IS WHAT YOU DESERVE FOR DIGRACING ME AND MY PLANS!" the mysterious figure yelled.

There was a crack of a whip.

The small man finally came up completely.

What he saw was devastating, even under the dim light. There was blood splatter everywhere. The table the mysterious figure was sitting at had been smashed. (He couldn't even tell it was a table anymore.) There were many signs of damage as everything wasn't untouched.

"YOU!" the mysterious figure shouted as he pointed to the small man.

"Yes sir?"

"CLEAN UP THIS MESS!" the mysterious figure turned and left.

The small man immediately began to do as he was asked. There was still one thing on his mind, however.

Where was his partner?

He continued to clean, thinking that he would find the man eventually. Unfortunately, that came sooner than he had figured.

The small man was just clearing the room of the smashed table when he found his partner. From the looks of things, the mysterious figure threw the table at him and continuously whipped him. The small man actually began to cry at the sight of his partner.

The man was bleeding everywhere. The white shirt he had been wearing at the time was soaked in blood. He was also covered in several welts caused by whipping. A large porting of the table was stuck in his arm. The man was also barely conscious.

"Hey! Don't leave me!" the small man called out to his partner. "You can't leave me now."

It was all futile. The man was going to die. There was just too much blood. Even through that, the tall man still spoke.

"Don't worry about it. Just try to get away. Don't do what he says."

"No, partner, don't waste your energy. I'll get help."

The small man was about to leave when his partner grabbed his arm.

"Get away from him. You can't stay."

"Why? What happened to 'living the good life'?"

"He's evil! He did this to me!"

The small man looked down at his pitiful partner. Right now, he was just a jumble of nerves right now. He wanted to believe his brother, but his greed and some mysterious force was blocking his sight from the truth. The small man began to walk away, but his partner made one last comment.

"Hypnosis..."

The tall man died.

* * *

The small man looked back at his brother. Should he listen to him? Should he get away while he still had a chance. He continued to clean up as he pondered his thoughts. By the end of the endless scrubbing and fixing up, he still couldn't make up his mind.

Now his mind would be made up for him.

The mysterious figure came back. He saw the tall man's dead body and disregarded it.

"Get rid of the body as well." he said.

The small man obeyed. He picked up his partner's body (which was too much pain right there). He then threw it into the fireplace, cremating the body as that was the closest thing he could do to pay his respects.

The small man then began to walk away, but not before uttering one last comment.

"I love you... brother."

* * *

He followed his boss back downstairs. He noticed that the girl in the cell, Trucy, was finally coming back to her senses.

"Water?" the mysterious man chuckled.

"NO!" Trucy yelled, now figuring out what happened. She then noticed the small man behind the mysterious figure with a solemn look on his face. She then glanced back at the mysterious figure that was now in front of her, looking at her through the bars.

"Where's the other guy?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" the mysterious figure responded.

"The taller guy."

"Ah." he replied. "Why don't you ask him?" He pointed in the direction of his small accomplice.

"What happened?" Trucy asked, actually sounding curious.

"He... went to get some more coal for our fireplace upstairs."

Trucy sensed something. She immediately focused on the small man.

"What did you say?"

"I said that he went to get more coal for our fireplace upstairs."

"You're lying." Trucy said triumphantly.

The small man was shocked and glanced at the girl. "Wh-what did you stay" he stammered.

"You're lying."

"How do you know?"

Trucy paused. Should she reveal her secret or not? The mysterious figure answered for her.

"This is why she will prove useful to our operations." the mysterious figure replied.

Before Trucy got a chance to speak, the mysterious figure continued on. "She has a gift to see people's nervous twitches. She can tell if they're lying, just like you did right now." He turned to Trucy, surprised at how much the man in front of her knew. "The man you are inquiring is dead." He then pointed to the small man once more. "He threw him into the fire."

Trucy then glanced over to the small man, anger bubbling inside her. The tall man never did anything bad to her and she still remembered how he was generally concerned while she was feeling dazed from the drug in her water.

"How could you?"

The small man didn't respond. He knew that was the truth, but that was AFTER the man was dead.

The mysterious figure chuckled to himself. He then looked at Trucy deeply. Trucy noticed his deep gaze and looked back.

"Since I am in need of a new accomplice, how would you like to be the volunteer?"

Trucy looked at what appeared to be his face angrily. "NO WAY! There is no way I would help the likes of you get to my daddy." She was sticking with her assumptions, but the mysterious figure didn't react.

"Too bad you don't have much of a choice." (and this is where the sci-fi begins)

The mysterious figure pulled out a clock on a string. (Yep, classic) He then began to swing it back and forth in a monotonous way. Trucy was immediately attracted to it.

"You will heed my commands as soon as the clock strikes one."

The clock struck one.

Trucy looked dazed for a second, then suddenly, her eyes went sharp, portraying red and purple in colour. A powerful aura began to emit from her. It was her own special perceiving powers at work. She never knew that they work to protect her as well.

"There is NO way that cheap trick will work on me." she replied with a smart look on her face.

The mysterious figure laughed, able to sense the aura the magician was emitting. "I never expected it to!" he laughed. Then, abruptly, his laughter stopped, his face had gone cold and serious again.

Trucy continued to meet his gaze, face-to-face. Through the concentrated power of her perceive ability, she could make out his face. There were no exact features, but she could tell that it was cold, emotionless.

Suddenly, the man's eyes flashed yellow. Trucy broke the gaze, in deep pain. She clutched onto her head and fell to the ground as the mysterious figure's voice entered her head.

"Ha! How pathetic! I expected that to be more of a challenge! No matter, you shall now do my bidding."

At that statement, Trucy stopped cringing in pain. The small man noticed that he had been so intrigued by what was going on in front of him that he had been stepping forward with each passing second. He was now almost beside the mysterious figure.

He now watched as the girl got up. The young teenage magician's aura seemed to have broken, replaced by a more cold, chilling thought. The person in the cage was no longer the same young girl the small man had helped capture before. She looked at the small man with a menacing look on her face, her eyes ominously yellow.

"Yes sir."

The mysterious figure let her out of the cell, the girl stepping out into the open beside the small man. The small man took a step back in fear of what had just happened. The mysterious figure and his new accomplice walked up the stairs, leaving the small man alone by the cell dazed at what had just happened.

Hypnosis.

* * *

A/N: LOL, probably one of the most sci-fi style pieces I've ever done. I hope you're not disappointed trying to get used to the idea of changing eye colour through ability and whatnot, because if you are, I suggest you stop reading because more of that kind of idea is coming up.

Oh yeah, I also hope that you're not all going, "Wow, such a bad idea! I'm going to use the bathroom to get away from this junk!" in your heads. I'm really shy about trying out a new idea like this that veers off so much from the actual Ace Attorney storyline, so if you're all really disappointed, I'll stop.

One last thing! I'm sorry for hypnotizing Trucy and making her seem so "evil" and whatnot. I swear it won't stay like that for long. (Hey, hypnosis has to wear off sometime, right?) Okay, I'm done apologizing for all my awful errors in this chapter. I know there's a ton more like how I should give "small man", "tall man", and "mysterious figure" some real names and whatnot, but it'll all come eventually.

Okay, I'm sorry this chapter was a colossal waste of time! (cue "It's Gotta be the Box" video on Youtube.) LOL XD


	10. Searing Rebirth Part 2

Chapter Ten: Searing Rebirth (Part 2)

**April 24 07:23 PM**

**Wright Anything Agency**

"YOU STOLE APOLLO'S BADGE??!!" Ema screamed. "YOU KNOW THAT'S ILLEGAL, RIGHT??!!"

Phoenix stopped being so proud of his actions and started to look at Ema with a grave look on his face. "You have a point." he muttered.

"You could have at least taken the bar exam first!" Ema screamed as she jumped up and down in a surprising fury. Phoenix just looked down to the floor.

Ema then stopped jumping when she saw Phoenix's sad face.

"I had no choice, Ema."

"I know, Mr. Wright." Ema sighed. "This is why I came here in the first place." She slapped herself in the head. "Of course you of all people would dare to do something as stupid as this."

Phoenix actually looked up, chuckling.

"Well, I just remembered Furio and how he managed to fool the court with a paper badge."

Ema looked up, thoughts swarming her head. "Good point!" she thought.

She then looked around, then back at Phoenix. "You know what, though I know this is illegal, I owe you." Ema threw her hands up in sarcastic defeat. "I'll help, because I believe in you, Mr. Wright."

Phoenix looked to Ema with a hopeful look in his eyes. "Thank you, Ema." he said solemnly. He then looked up to the ceiling. "You remind me so much of Maya, you know. You stick by me even when I do the craziest things." He chuckled. "Those were the days. I guess they haven't died just yet, right?"

Ema just looked at him confusedly. "Okay then." She then thought for a second. "Well, we have a lot to do before we can go to court tomorrow."

Ema then pulled on Phoenix's arm. "Don't worry! Your client will pay you tons after you defend her!" Ema began to drag him out of the door like how Maya used to when she begged Phoenix for burgers. Phoenix was concerned, relaxed a bit when Ema made her comment, but then realized something important as he was pulled out the door.

"HEY! THE CLIENT'S MY DAUGHTER!!!"

* * *

Phoenix woke up the next morning from the couch with a really big headache. Fortunately, he avoided his savings account from being butchered by persuading Ema to use items he already had in his home.

"Wow..." he thought. "My head STILL feels SO WEIRD." He stepped into the bathroom and almost screamed at his hair. He was just thinking about his head, yet he was still frightened by his looks. He remembered the events that took last night...

"Okay, first we need to give you a name!" Ema declared. "We don't want anyone recognising you when you step one step into that courtroom."

"What about Xin Eohp?"

"What?"

"Xin Eohp!" Phoenix insisted. "You know... my name backwards..."

Ema realized the connection ten seconds later. "Oh! Sure! That would make a GREAT cover name!" Ema then ran over to her bag and pulled out a blank ID card and a leather ID case. She filled in the ID card with Phoenix's new name and put it into ID case. "There! Now you have "proof" that you're Xin Eohp!"

"More forged evidence, I see."

"Well, deal with it."

She then ran into the bathroom and grabbed some of Apollo's hair gel. "Time to change your looks!" She then dragged Phoenix into the bathroom and positioned him in front of the bathroom mirror. Phoenix started to sweat like he does when he finds himself in a tough situation in court as Ema put a giant glop of hair gel onto her hand.

"Time to get cracking!"

Ema blindfolded Phoenix. She then attempted to smear the hair gel onto Phoenix's trademark spiky hair, but his hair refused to stay down. She applied more, but it still didn't work. Phoenix sighed.

"Mr. Wright, your hair is poking my hands!"

"Well, be careful!"

By the time it was nine, Ema finally managed to waste three bottles of Apollo's hair gel, but Phoenix's hair was finally done.

"Mr. Wright, I'm done!"

Phoenix took off his blindfold, then screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

A car crashed into a fire hydrant thirty kilometres from Phoenix's office.

"Ema! What did you do to my hair!"

His hair was completely flat. All Ema technically did was push his spikes down to his neck so they weren't standing up like they usually were, though when Phoenix screamed, the spikes rose up, then went down once more.

Phoenix bent his head back to look at Ema, but had to reluctantly turn around instead because his hair poked into his neck.

"Well, at least I didn't go and grab the scissors, though from the looks for things, a chainsaw would have been more helpful."

Phoenix gave himself a facepalm.

"Should've had a V8!" Ema chimed in.

* * *

Phoenix walked out into his living room with Ema cheerfully by his side, oddly enough.

"Next up is a new outfit!" she exclaimed.

"Isn't my old blue suit good enough?" Phoenix complained.

"NO! Your suit is too famous to be used again. People would recognised you like that." Ema replied, snapping her fingers. She then brought Phoenix into Apollo's room.

"How did you know where Apollo's room was?" Phoenix asked. " I don't remember telling you..."

Ema stayed silent.

She then went over to Apollo's closet, revealing his many outfits, including his white dress shirts with the rolled up sleeves. Ema took one out.

"Is this you size?" she asked.

Phoenix put it on, and oddly enough, it fit just fine.

"Strange. This is just my..." Phoenix looked at the tag. "HEY! THIS IS MINE!"

"Wow, Apollo must really be a big fan of your work!" Ema replied.

"The kid has taken a step too far...." Phoenix muttered. "I can't believe he would step into my room, roll up my dress shirt sleeves..."

Ema then dragged Phoenix into his room. She stepped into his closet, revealing many other outfits Phoenix owned. "Wow, Mr. Wright. Look at all the clothes you own, yet you still choose to stay in that hobo outfit of yours."

Phoenix chuckled sheepishly.

Ema then pulled out one of Phoenix's red ties. She then took out some open-finger leather gloves (wow, ghetto much), some nice dress shoes, and casual blue jeans. She told Phoenix to put it on.

"Step outside, Ema." Phoenix said.

"Huh?"

"I need to change."

"Oh." Ema sighed as she stepped out.

Soon, Phoenix came out in his new attire. It was really semi-casual and actually made him live up to his semi-Japanese gangster name.

"What do you think?" Phoenix asked.

"You look like a totally different person." Ema replied.

"Just what we were going for."

* * *

There was just one last step in Ema's operation. It was Phoenix's voice. It was just TOO recognisable. She went into Apollo's room again and grabbed one of his Chords of Steel voice training workouts.

"Here. Give this a shot." Ema declared.

Phoenix took a look at the tape. He wondered what his voice would sound like after this.

"Will this be permanent?" Phoenix asked solemnly.

"Well, since it's only one workout, then no, probably not."

"Okay, I'll give it a shot."

_One Hour Later..._

Ema stepped back into the room after laughing at something in Apollo's room.

"What do you think?" a steely voice asked.

Ema stopped. There was a wall blocking her view from the stranger in the living room and herself stepping out of Apollo's room.

"Who's there?" she called out.

"What do you mean?" the steely voice asked.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MR. WRIGHT?" Ema shouted.

The steely voice chuckled. "Ema, come out."

Ema crept into the living room, then screamed. There really was another man in the room. He had spiky hair drooping down. His sleeves were rolled up and he had leather gloves, a trademark of an assassin.

"Keep it down!" the man replied. "The neighbours will sue us!"

Ema then finally snapped back into reality. That hour in Apollo's room caused her to forget pretty much everything that had happened in the past three hours. She was face-to-face with none other than Xin Eohp.

"So... Xin, I guess we're finally done for the day."

Xin chuckled. "Of course we are."

Ema looked at the clock. It read 10:15. "Aw, it's so late and I don't have a ride home."

"You could sleep in my room, or Apollo's."

"Sure!" Ema replied. " Thanks Mr. Wri- I mean Mr. Eohp!" She ran into Apollo's room.

Xin sighed to himself and slept on the couch.

* * *

Ema came running into the bathroom.

"Mr. Wright! What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, just surprised that I could look so different." he replied. "My voice sounds so itchy too."

Ema chuckled. "Well, I have to go now, Mr. Wright! Though I would love to help you in court today, I'm a detective now, so it would look a bit unorthodox."

"Sure whatever. Just come and watch as rookie attorney Xin Eohp takes the bench!"

"Okay! Good luck, Mr. Wright, or should I say, Mr. Eohp."

Ema ran out of the door gleefully.

Phoenix stepped back into his messy living room and sighed. He put Apollo's badge onto his shirt collar, then went into the bathroom to have a look at himself. He smiled confidently, then pulled a finger of death pose. Much better.

Phoenix then turned the TV on again. He figured that he should have breakfast, then have one more Chords of Steel workout, and he should be fine for the day.

And he did just that.

* * *

A/N: Okay, this has got to be the funniest chapter in 'Turnabout Flames' so far! *chuckles*

Anyway, I hope you enjoy corny jokes and dry humour because that's all I have right now.

Oh yeah, you'll soon see the true meaning of the chapter name in the next two chapters or so.

The climax hasn't come just yet, so just wait and see! Wish me luck, I guess! XD


	11. Searing Rebirth Part 3

Chapter Eleven: Searing Rebirth (Part Three)

**April 25 09:53 AM**

**District Court**

**Defendant Lobby No. 07**

"Wow, it's been a while since I've been here." Xin muttered. (Yes, Phoenix in his disguise name for all who haven't read the previous chapter!) "I feel like a rookie all over again, though that's pretty convenient considering the fact that today, I have to play the part."

"MR. WRIGHT!" Ema yelled as she ran in. Everyone in the room looked to the source of the screaming voice and Xin gave himself a facepalm.

Ema ran up to Xin. Everyone was looking at Xin suspiciously and Xin, on the other hand, just improvised.

"I'm sorry, young lady, but if the legendary Phoenix Wright were here right now, I would be bowing down to him, then slapping him in the face for forging evidence." Xin remarked. Ema then spoke in a questionable voice.

"What do you mean, Mr. Wri-"

Xin slapped Ema across the face and dragged her over to an empty hallway. Everyone just stared at the two as Xin walked sheepishly over to the hallway with Ema.

"Mr. Wright! What was tha-"

"Shut up, Ema! Remember, when we're in public, you're supposed to refer to me as Xin!" Phoenix said in a hushed tone.

A lightbulb turned on in Ema's head.

"You didn't have to slap me, Xin."

"Well, you wouldn't stop talking."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Eohp."

"It's alright, Ema."

The two then walked back to the bench in the defendant lobby. Fortunately, everyone forgot about the random incident that had just occurred a minute ago.

"What is it you needed to tell me so urgently?" Xin asked Ema.

"Well, you see, Apollo will be released from the hospital. The doctors claim that he's well enough to go!" Ema replied.

"Oh, that is great news!" Xin exclaimed. "Say, I wonder if he wonders who will be defending Trucy today?"

"He already knows, Mr. Eohp." Ema answered.

"He does?"

"Yeah, I told him that it was one of your friends!"

"Good, because if he knew I was defending, he would be showing off his Chords of Steel for quite a while." Xin muttered.

"Mr. Eohp..." Ema started. "I don't think you should put it past Apollo to figure out what happened."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, once he discovers that his badge is missing, then comes to court to watch you defending, well, he may be able to piece together everything and..."

"Hmm.. good point." Xin thought. "You know, I would have thought of that, but I guess the thought of finally returning to court has blinded my logic."

"I hope the same effect doesn't happen in court."

"Don't worry about that, Ema. It all depends on who the prosecutor is today."

Ema thought for a second. "Um, Mr. Eohp... let me just say that it's someone you know."

Of course.

"Will the defendant and her lawyer please enter the courtroom?" the bailiff called out.

"That's my cue!" Xin exclaimed. "Wish me luck, Ema!"

"Of course! I'll be watching from the stands..." Ema whispered. "...Mr. Wright."

Xin turned and walked right in.

* * *

**April 25 10:03 AM**

**District Court**

**Courtroom No. 02 **

Xin stood calmly behind the defense's bench. Ema sat down excitedly by the stands and couldn't hold the fact that she really anticipated to see Phoenix back in action. The judge took his position, hit his gavel, then began the opening process.

"Court is now in session for the trial of Ms. Trucy Wright." the judge declared.

"The defense is ready." Xin said.

"..."

"Umm... where is the prosecution today?" the judge asked.

"Well, if this is how my first trial is going to roll out..." Xin started.

Suddenly, someone burst into the room. A flash of bright red moved from the door to the prosecution's bench, a strange white fabric hanging from his neck. He then bowed to the judge in apologies.

"I'm sorry, Your Honour, but I found out of this trial and decided that I should come prosecute. I wanted to face Wright's protégé, you see..."

He looked across to the defense's bench.

"Edgeworth..." Xin thought. He heard Ema gasp in glee from the crowd.

"So, Mr. Edgeworth, are you ready?" the judge cut in.

Edgeworth looked away from the defense's bench and back to the judge. "Yes, the prosecution is ready, even though it won't be much of a match-up." Edgeworth then looked to the defense's bench once more. "And you are..."

"Xin, Mr. Edgeworth. Xin Eohp."

"Ah, another rookie attorney, I see." Edgeworth continued to glare at Xin. Xin suspected that Edgeworth could see through his newly crafted voice and disguise, but the outburst he was anticipating never came. Instead, another form of suspicion came.

"This is your first trial, yes?" Edgeworth asked too politely.

"Umm.. yes sir." Xin exclaimed, trying to sound nervous.

"I see. There is only one this that is bothering me." Edgeworth started. "Where is your mentor?"

_"Oh, snap!"_ Xin thought. _"I never thought this far ahead!"_ Ema too stiffened, but Xin just improvised.

"I'm working for myself."

Edgeworth didn't let down his offence however. Xin was praying that the judge would interject and start the trial, but the audience and even the judge were interested to see the results Edgeworth's line of questioning would yield.

"You know who you are defending today, correct?"

"Yes sir. Trucy Wright, Phoenix Wright's adopted daughter." Xin responded. It felt awkward referring himself in the third person.

"And now what I am wondering is why Wright would choose such an incompetent rookie attorney to defend his daughter." Edgeworth looked at Xin suspiciously, as did the judge and the audience. Even Ema started to gaze at Xin to see how he would respond. Xin, on the other hand just looked at Edgeworth calmly.

"Well, first off, I hear his protégé Apollo was in the hospital." Xin stated calmly. Everyone continued to stare.

"Mr. Wright chose me because, well, let's just say that his wallet is a bit tight right now." Xin chuckled. "My office is actually nearby his and we became rather close acquaintances there. In fact, he helped me a bit during the bar exam, so I owe him a favour."

Ema sighed. That was a believable excuse. Everyone then looked around, actually believing that. Edgeworth continued with his suspicions, but ignored them for now. "I see why Wright chose you, on the other hand." Edgeworth said before the judge picked up his gavel. "You have a rather advanced control over your emotions, especially for a rookie attorney like yourself." Edgeworth smiled a bit after saying that.

"Thank you, Mr. Edgeworth." Xin replied.

_"He's on to me." _

"Okay, that is enough, Mr. Edgeworth. Your opening statements, please."

"Yes, Your Honour. Well, we have proof that Trucy was the murderer of one Ms. Alexia Sharrow. That is all."

"Okay, Mr. Edgeworth. Please call out your first witness."

Xin looked at Ema. She never mentioned any witnesses! Ema caught his gaze and just smiled sheepishly.

"I call the judge to the stand."

The judge looked around. "Me?" he asked. Then he remembered something. "Oh, you were serious?"

"Yes! Now please, take the stand so you can give us your testimony."

"Okay, but this is going to be rather awkward..."

Xin just stood there, calmly watching, even in his head, it was as if he were running around in frantic circles.

* * *

"Okay, Your Honour. Please give us your testimony."

WITNESS TESTIMONY

_"Well, it's was after Mr. Justice's trial when I went outside to the parking lot to drive off back home."_

_"There was a scream. Though my ears weren't what they used to be, it was easy to tell that there was struggle."_

_"Suddenly, the lights turned off and I heard a car driving away from the scene."_

_"Oh yeah, I also heard a thud, so that may be when the car hit that defense attorney."_

"How do you like that, Mr. Eohp?" Edgeworth chuckled.

Xin just ignored him. "Your Honour, I'm ready to begin my cross-examination."

"Oh. O-of course. Please begin." the judge stuttered.

CROSS EXAMINATION

_"Well, it's was after Mr. Justice's trial when I went outside to the parking lot to drive off back home."_

**HOLD IT!**

"Mr. Judge, what time was it when you left the courtroom?" (Xin)

"Umm.. around three thirty or so." (Judge)

"Okay witness. Please continue your testimony." (Edgeworth)

_"There was a scream. Though my ears weren't what they used to be, it was easy to tell that there was struggle."_

**HOLD IT!**

"What exactly did you hear?" (Xin)

"Well, there was a girlish shriek..." (Judge)

"Was this from the victim?"(Xin)

"I'm not exactly sure..." (Judge)

Xin couldn't do anything about that just yet.

Well, how did you "hear" the struggle? (Xin)

There was quite a bit of ruffling. You could tell quite easily because the parking lot can echo and it was empty at the time. (Judge)

I also have the autopsy report and it shows that the victim has experienced signs of struggle before death. (Edgeworth)

*received autopsy report*

(Time of Death: 2:00-2:30 PM

Form of Death: Blunt force trauma to the head. Massive bleeding as a result of a fractured skull. May have died through struggle as evidence of a struggle has been proven.

...)

_"Suddenly, the lights turned off and I heard a car driving away from the scene."_

_"Oh yeah, I also heard a thud, so that may be when the car hit that defense attorney."_

Xin smiled. One piece of evidence was all he needed to win some hearts over, and he had just the right one. He decided to hear the testimony once more.

_"Well, it's was after Mr. Justice's trial when I went outside to the parking lot to drive off back home."_

**HOLD IT!**

"Mr. Judge, what time was it when you left the courtroom?" (Xin)

"Umm.. around three thirty or so." (Judge)

This was Xin's chance.

"Um, Mr. Judge, could you please amend your testimony to reflect that?" (Xin)

"Oh sure." (Judge)

_"I'm sure I left around three thirty in the afternoon."_

**"OBJECTION!" **Xin exclaimed, a steely voice backing it up.

Everyone turned to the defense in shock. They saw Xin pointing with the Finger of Death at the judge. Ema just smiled.

"He still has his magic touch." she thought.

The judge, on the other hand, was terrified.

"MR. EOHP! Don't scare me like that!" the judge bellowed." I never realized just how pressuring it is to be the witness and to be on the other side of one of those 'objections' you lawyers scream out every two seconds."

"I'm sorry, Your Honour..." Xin chuckled sheepishly, though inside, his confidence was growing. It was just too easy a contradiction.

"Anyway, Mr. Eohp. What were you objecting about?" Edgeworth asked.

"Mr. Edgeworth, are you aware of the defendant's status?" Xin asked.

"Yes, she has been kidnapped apparently." Edgeworth replied. "That would explain her absence this morning, though personally, I would say that she' s hiding in hopes that her murdering schemes won't throw her in jail."

"OBJECTION! Mr. Edgeworth, I can assure you, the defendant is kidnapped." Xin interjected.

"And what does this have to do with the contradiction you were supposed to be pointing out?" Edgeworth smirked.

"It has everything to do with it." Xin replied smiling, though he wished he could take it back. Bluffs were Phoenix Wright's thing. Right now, he was Xin Eohp, rookie attorney. Edgeworth looked at him suspiciously, but Xin continued.

"You see, according to this autopsy report we have just received, the victim's Time of Death was 2:00-2:30 PM. According to the judge, he came out at 3:30. He came out when the victim was already dead!"

Edgeworth was shocked by the appalling contradiction, as if he didn't see it coming. Then, a second later, he composed himself back together.

"Good job, Mr. 'Eohp'!" Edgeworth replied. He even started a sarcastic clapping that annoyed Xin. "I knew that 'you' would be able to figure that out." He then looked to the judge. "You know what a bad memory the judge has..."

"OBJECTION! No I don't. This is my first trial, remember? This is the first time I have met Your Honour."

Edgeworth just chuckled. "Oh, so you still continue to play this charade, Mr. Eohp. Okay, fine, I will play along, but if you have proof that the judge was not mistaken, then I will consider your contradiction."

Everyone turned to Edgeworth, wondering why he was so angry at Mr. Eohp. For all they knew, Xin was just another fresh attorney with some talent, but Ema knew that it would take more than that to fool Edgeworth. Xin, on the other hand, just smiled cockily at the prosecution.

"I'm positive that my client isn't guilty, and here's proof!"

*shows case files from Apollo's previous case.*

"That trial ended at 3:15!"

*cornered music plays*

Edgeworth looked at the defense with fury in his eyes. He knew the truth, but he wasn't going to let the defense take the win using criminal methods.

"So tell me, Xin, how in the world did you obtain that piece of evidence?"

"Well, Mr. Wright is my friend, so he just gave me his protégé's latest case file for evidence today!" Xin replied.

Edgeworth was just furious.

The judge noticed it too.

"I call a ten minute recess to allow Mr. Edgeworth to simmer down a bit." the judge suddenly called out.

"OBJECTION! Your Honour, I'm fine." Edgeworth growled.

"No, Mr. Edgeworth. I don't want you taking your anger out on a new rookie attorney on his first trial, especially when he doing so well." The judge banged his gavel. "Court is now in recess.

* * *

A/N: LOL, I'm sorry for making that last part so messed up. That was ALL by accident, so, "Whoops, my bad!"

Okay, the fun part will be in the next chapter. Also, I promise that there is nothing "yaoi" about this. (Or if there is, it was VERY unintentional.)


	12. Searing Rebirth Part 4

Chapter Twelve: Searing Rebirth (Part Four)

**April 25 11:13 AM**

**District Court**

**Defendant Lobby No. 07**

Xin and Ema walked out into the lobby together with a relieved look on their faces.

"Great job out there, Mr. Wright!" Ema whispered.

"We still have to keep my cover even now." Xin whispered. "Still call me Xin Eohp until we get back to my office, alright Ema?"

"Sure, Mr. Eohp!" Ema said gleefully.

_"Wow, it's been a while since I've seen Ema so happy!"_ Xin thought. _"I guess just being around me can bring her mood up."_

Ema then walked away and Xin stood there. He then walked over to the bench to get some rest.

"And to think this is the same lobby Phoenix Wright was in when he was tried for murder..." Xin chuckled. "Phoenix Wright... what an amazing guy..."

And just as Xin had predicted, Edgeworth came out from behind a corner nearby, allegedly "just walking in".

Xin stood up as a sign of respect to Edgeworth. (He was almost temped to salute him.) "Hello, Mr. Edgeworth!" Xin exclaimed.

Edgeworth glanced at him and sighed. "Are you sure you are who you say you are?" he asked solemnly.

"What do you mean?" Xin asked.

"I mean, is your real name "Xin Eohp"?" Edgeworth asked as if in pain.

"Of course it is." Xin replied. He cut in before Edgeworth had a chance to ask. "Yes, I know that's it's an awkward name. It's just from my family's culture, that's all."

Edgeworth still couldn't find the right feeling. He just couldn't trust the man in front of him.

"What I would do to have Wright's magatama right now..." he muttered.

"What was that, sir?"

"Oh nothing." Edgeworth glanced at Xin once more. "You know, you remind me a lot of someone I know." he said.

"Who are you talking about?" Xin asked the prosecutor.

"You remind me of an old friend of mine... Phoenix Wright." Edgeworth replied with a smirk on his face.

"YOU WERE FRIENDS WITH PHOENIX WRIGHT???" Xin said, pretending to be surprised. It oddly worked.

"I'm sorry for suspecting you, Mr. Eohp, but your actions in court today... they were too perfect for a rookie attorney."

Xin just looked at him solemnly._ "I wish I were an attorney..."_ Xin thought.

Edgeworth continued on. "Your methods were just like Phoenix's. The OBJECTION was captivating, you used high bluffs which yielded results, and you always had that confident look on your face." Edgeworth looked up at the attorney once more, expecting him to say something such as a confession, but nothing came, so Edgeworth continued on.

"I just thought that you were Wright in disguise." Edgeworth stated. Xin flinched at the statement, but let it go as Edgeworth continued.

"I heard of his protégé's... accident, and I figured that he would try to defend his daughter by pulling off some crazy stunt like stealing Apollo's badge and dressing up as an attorney or something." _"You don't know just how right you are..."_ Xin thought.

" That's why I came to this trial; to face off Wright once more. This is why I was so disappointed when you were defending. I was furious when you were pulling off fast stunts like Wright would, so I thought that my idea was true. I was just angry because you wouldn't admit it." Edgeworth looked up at Xin with sorrowful eyes.

" I am very sorry for the inconvenience, Mr. Eohp. "

Edgeworth walked away.

_"And three, two, one..." _

"Mr. Edgeworth, wait!" Xin called out.

_"Perfect. Just as I planned." _Edgeworth turned back, still acting as if he were sad. "Yes, Mr. Eohp"

"I want to tell you something important." Xin declared.

Edgeworth turned on his heels and walked towards the attorney. Behind his back, he flipped on a tape recorder to record the results.

"What do you need to tell me?" Edgeworth asked.

"Well... see...." Xin started.

"Yes?"

"Umm... how do I put this... I'm positive Trucy didn't murder anyone."

Edgeworth looked at him, smiling, but then he quickly wiped it off his face.

"What do you mean Trucy didn't murder anyone?"

"I'm 200% positive she didn't murder anyone...."

"How do you know?"

"Well, it's because..."

"Yes?"

"It's because... I trust in my client."

Edgeworth was furious on the inside. He expected Xin to say something like "I'm her dad." or "I'm really Phoenix." or even "You were right to be suspicious." Instead of letting it all blow, he just sighed and let Xin continue.

"Mr. Wright is my idol, so I studied his works. I read up on all of his cases and learned off his techniques. When I found out that my office was just right beside his, I was overjoyed, so we became fast friends. He taught me one thing on the first day we met and that was to always trust in your client. That is why I believe in my client today."

Edgeworth looked up at the attorney he was now 70% positive was Phoenix. _"Could I really be wrong?" he thought. "Are my suspicions incorrect? I mean, his stories make sense..."_

"That's a lesson well-learned, Mr. Eohp, but that won't be enough to shake me off." Edgeworth turned on his heels once more and walked away to make a phone call to someone by the phone booth nearby.

Xin, on the other hand, just watched him, hoping that the seeds he had planted in Edgeworth's head would soon grow. He knew that Edgeworth was now having some doubts. He just needed to tend to his seeds of doubt and Xin would be in the clear.

He watched as Edgeworth dialled in a number, though after watching it, Xin just laughed. He knew that this would be the final seed that would sprout in Edgeworth's head and his task could go on without fail.

Phoenix's phone rang. Someone picked it up.

"Y'ello?"

"Phoenix, is that you?" Edgeworth asked.

"Of course it's me! Hey old bud!"

Edgeworth glanced from the phone booth to Xin, then scowled.

"Do you know about the attorney that's defending your daughter in court today?"

"Of course. Xin, right?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Well, we're old buddies! You know his office is close to mine? I helped him out with some things and he insisted on repaying me back by defending my daughter in court. I trust him completely of course. I did mentor him!" Phoenix chuckled. "Say, who's prosecuting the case?"

"I am." Edgeworth replied gravely.

"Really? Wow, I wish I was there at the time." Phoenix chuckled. "But I have more important things to deal with."

"Why aren't at your daughter's trial, Wright?"

"Let's just say that what I'm doing right now is more beneficial than sitting back and watching the case unfold."

Edgeworth could see Phoenix winking on the other side of the receiver.

"Okay, I have to go, Wright."

"Wait. Edgeworth."

Edgeworth sighed.

"Yes Wright?"

"My daughter's innocent. I am her father, remember?"

Edgeworth just scowled. This was the type of thing he was hoping Xin would say two minutes ago.

"I'll come and visit you soon, Wright."

"Sure, Edgeworth. See you then."

Edgeworth hung up.

Ema hung up too.

"And that ends that." she said using the voice changer she had attached to Phoenix's phone.

"Isn't science wonderful?"

* * *

Edgeworth looked over at Xin who was laughing gleefully for some reason. He soon found out why. Apollo was right beside him after finally making it from the hospital. They were laughing at a joke one of them had just said.

Edgeworth walked over to the two.

Apollo was laughing hard. "...and the nurse was like, "OBJECTION!" and I was telling her that she was doing it wrong, so I..." Apollo stopped at the sight of Mr. Edgeworth. "Um, excuse me sir? Could we help you with anything?"

Xin just continued to laugh. "Oh, Mr. Justice. That's the prosecutor of Trucy's case, Mr. Edgeworth."

Apollo looked up in surprise. "Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Edgeworth." Apollo was near tears. "You are as bold as Mr. Wright described you. You even have the same cravat and suit he was talking about!" Apollo looked at Edgeworth with glee. Edgeworth just stepped back.

"Oh, I'm sorry for disturbing your conversation Mr. Eohp, Mr. Justice." he looked at both of them.

"No, it's fine-"

"Do you mind if I speak with Mr. Justice for a few minutes?"

Mr. Justice looked at him. "No we don't mind at all, right Mr. Eohp?"

"Yeah, that's right!"

Edgeworth took Apollo to the side. "Does your mentor, Phoenix Wright truly know that man?"

"Of course he does! I do too!"1

Edgeworth just looked to the side. "Is he really who he says he is?"

"Of course he is! Why wouldn't he be?"2

Edgeworth looked to Xin for a second. Then he looked back to Apollo and scowled.

"He just reminds me of someone."

"Same here..." Apollo started. 3

Next thing Edgeworth knew, everything was lit aflame. A giant explosion was heard through the courtroom and searing heat poured out of the courtroom. The earth began to rumble as the explosion caused an earthquake.

Apollo ran off and so did everyone else as the smoke continued to pour out of the courtroom. Edgeworth was paralyzed by the shaking ground. He was teetering on the edge of reality, fighting for consciousness.

As he felt like he was drifting, he realized someone was yelling at him.

"Miles... Miles...." a distant call cried.

"How did anyone other than the judge know him by his first name?" was Edgeworth's first thought.

Edgeworth was now on the ground after collapsing, fighting to get up. The building began to collapse as everything began to fall apart and cover up in smoke and flames. One person ran up to him as Edgeworth was barely conscious on the ground.

"Miles... don't give up...." the voice yelled, though to Edgeworth, it was a mere whisper. Edgeworth had very few time left as he thought that the voice yelling out to him lacked to steely tone in his voice. The voice was someone he recognised, someone he suspected but let it go at the last second. It was a friend that never gave up on anyone. It was a friend that would do anything for the benefit for others. It was a friend that was right now risking his own life to save his.

The man no longer had spiky hair going down. The gel had worn off after melting off from the sweat and heat. The spikes were finally back in their normal position. If you top that with the shirt, tie, and voice, Edgeworth definitely knew the person. It was at the tip of his tongue, but the fact that he was barely conscious was enough to not make him think clearly.

The man was now beside him. Edgeworth imagined him in his normal blue suit and the lack of gloves and casual jeans. It was a comforting thought. The man picked him Edgeworth up and threw him over his shoulder like firemen would do.

"It was be all right, Miles." the man said, trying to comfort him as tried to run out of the courtroom. That was barely a whisper. It was as if they were only mysterious words amongst the soft and gentle wind. Edgeworth finally collapsed on the man's shoulder as he uttered one final phrase amongst the flames surrounding them.

_"Phoenix.... you came back."_

* * *

A/N: Finally! That's over and done with! Okay, that may have sounded like a yaoi relationship, but like I have mentioned previously, a yaoi was not intended. That was just me trying to show the strong bond of FRIENDSHIP between Edgeworth and Wright.

Okay, that was also pretty messed up and you're probably wondering what the number were for. Well, it's just my way of labelling something so I can explain it.

1) "Of course he does! I do too!" Apollo was thinking that Edgeworth was asking if Phoenix knew the guy. Apollo was thinking, "Of course he does! Why else would he be defending his daughter." and "I knew him from the few seconds I was talking with him."

2) "Of course he is! Why wouldn't he be?" Apollo was thinking that Edgeworth was asking if Xin was a defense attorney. Well, of course he is! Apollo and Xin were just talking about how Xin defended Trucy rather well against Edgeworth, then what Apollo was doing in the hospital. Clearly, Apollo didn't realize his missing badge yet...

3) "Same here..." Apollo too realized that at that point, Xin did remind him of someone. If Edgeworth were able to tell him his suspicions, Apollo would have been trying to uncover the truth as well, but I wouldn't want that, now would I?

Okay, well, I guess that's all for now! (Wow, I'm tired. Typing up four chapters consecutively is HARD!)


	13. Up in Flames

Chapter Thirteen: Up in Flames

**April 25 12:11 PM**

**District Court**

**Front Entrance Parking Lot**

Apollo just stood there, frightened out of his mind. He had just gotten out of the hospital, enjoyed a very casual talk with two people three minutes ago, and now look where he was. Apollo was now standing in front of what honestly used to be one of the best courts in the district. It was now up in flames, literally.

Apollo remembered hearing a large explosion. He then unconsciously began to run out of the building as his instincts kicked in. He expected Edgeworth t follow him, especially once that earthquake kicked in. Fortunately, the lobby wasn't far from the exit, so Apollo made it out of there safely. That's when he realized, once he was in the clear, that two people hadn't made it out with him.

He started to look around for any signs of Edgeworth and that new attorney, Xin Eohp. There was a large crowd and Apollo had trouble looking around, so he ran to a nearby hill and looked from up there. The lush green hill had a surprisingly amazing overlook of the building and the crowd. If Apollo wasn't worrying about a building burning down and two people that may still be trapped inside, he would have enjoyed the view.

He could see the features of every single one of the people down there. He scanned the crowd intently, but there was no signs of Edgeworth or Xin. He scanned the crowd again, this time more hasty because he was panicking right now. He still couldn't find them. "Mr. Edgeworth... Xin..." Apollo muttered. "Please be safe."

Suddenly, Apollo noticed someone shouting as they ran towards him. "MR. WRIGHT! MR. WRIGHT!" the voice yelled. Apollo immediately recognised the voice and did a double take to find out that the person was none other than Ema. A distressed look on her face told Apollo that something was up as she ran towards him.

"Apollo!" Ema yelled at him.

"Don't shout, Ms. Skye! I'm right here." Apollo exclaimed. Ema just ignored him because this wasn't the time to be complaining.

"Did you see Mr. Edgeworth or someone who goes by Xin?" she asked. Apollo thought for a second because it was a strange coincidence that they were looking for the same people.

"Of course I did, but I can't find them anywhere!" Apollo responded. "Ema, why were you looking for Mr. Wright? I thought that he was off on yet another secret mission."

Ema glanced at him, thought for a second, bit her lip, then sighed. "There's no use hiding it from you." she said sadly. Apollo looked up, dumbfounded.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, did you notice that you badge was missing?"

Apollo looked down to his vest collar and sure enough, he was missing his attorney's badge! "HEY! Why's my attorney's badge missing???" Apollo asked rather angrily. Ema just sighed.

"Mr. Wright swiped it, then dressed up as a lawyer. He knew that because you couldn't recover on time, there was no one else to defend his daughter, so he had to dress up as an attorney himself. He went as Xin Eohp."

Apollo looked at Ema. "That explains why Xin looked so much like Mr. Wright!" Apollo exclaimed. His happy mood was wiped off when he realized that both Phoenix and Edgeworth were still stuck in the building. "Ema! Mr. Wright and Mr. Edgeworth still haven't come out yet!"

Ema looked at him with a grim look on her face. "you've got to be kidding me." she sighed.

"Why would I be kidding about something like this?"

Apollo didn't even get an opportunity to take another breath after his sentence when Ema dragged him by the arm and sprinted down the hill. The police, medical team, and firefighters were already there, and when Ema and Apollo made it down the hill, they had the barricades set up.

"Sorry ma'am but whatever drug you're on, please stop." the police officer said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Ema exclaimed angrily.

"Well, what type of logical person would want to enter a burning building right now?" the police officer replied coldly. Ema growled angrily.

"The type of logical person who would want to enter a burning building right now is the one that has to save someone's life." Ema grumbled.

"And not just one, but two." Apollo panted, still trying to catch his breath.

The police officer stared at the building gloomily and watched as yet another support collapsed. "I guess we'll be seeing two more funerals." he answered emotionless.

"LET US IN!" Ema yelled out. She was furious. She was so furious that she thrusted her badge at the police officer's face. "I'm DETECTIVE Ema Skye, so let me in! It's urgent!"

The police officer looked at the badge and examined it for two seconds. He then nodded his head. "Yes ma'am." he said.

Suddenly, there was another explosion and the front entrance cloaked itself in flames. Ema and Apollo stepped back. "NO!" Ema shouted out to the air. "We were too late to save two people that meant so much to me!" She collapsed to the ground and started to cry. Apollo, on the other hand, looked at the building gloomily. He then bent down, and tried his best to comfort Ema, though he knew that it was no use. The officers looked down at the two as they stared at the bonfire in front of them.

* * *

**April 25 12:11 PM**

**District Court**

**Defendant Lobby Hallway**

"Dang it, Edgeworth!" Phoenix growled under his breath as he became more and more fatigued. He was dragging Edgeworth's unconscious body to the exit, knowing that both of their lives were on the line. "You really need to lose some weight!"

Phoenix remembered the explosion rather clearly. He had been in the courtroom at the time when it took place. When he thought back to it, it seemed to originate from under the defense's bench. _"And if I was there..." _Phoenix thought. He shuddered. Rather not think of it, considering that he was still going to die anyway if he didn't get a move on.

He then remembered running for his life after Apollo out the exit when an earthquake occurred. That's when Phoenix remembered something of importance: Edgeworth's fear of earthquakes. Though it was insane, Phoenix ran back into the burning building just as he attempted to run across the burning bridge to save Maya.

His suspicions were right when he saw Edgeworth, standing there paralyzed as the building continued to collapse around them. He ran to him, calling out his name. Phoenix realized that this would give away his identity, but he didn't care, especially if it meant saving a friend. He noticed, as he ran towards Edgeworth, the twitches that must have been thoughts running through his head at the time. The phobia was controlling Edgeworth now, but Phoenix knew that Edgeworth was still in there somewhere, piecing everything together.

Phoenix then picked Edgeworth up over his shoulder just as Edgeworth collapsed to the floor in fear. Now they were running out of the burning building, flames leaping out at them. Phoenix continued to run, aware that his head had become more aerodynamic with his spikes in the proper position once more (what?).

They were almost there. Phoenix began to sprint, pure adrenaline pushing him forward. He then saw it, the glimmer of hope in the distance. He could finally see the front entrance as the sunlight broke through the angry flames around them. Phoenix actually was tempted to stop and cry in joy, but he knew that there was no time for that. He ran some more, feeling Edgeworth's weight more than ever now.

_"Almost there..."_ he thought. _"Almost there, almost there..."_

Edgeworth was still unconscious on his shoulder, and Phoenix continued on for the sake of them both.

_"Almost there."_

His legs continued to pump down the hallway as he passed by the doors to memories.

_"Almost there...."_

There was another explosion and just as Phoenix passed the doorway to defendant lobby no. 03, the front entrance was blocked in flames.

"NO!" Phoenix roared. He was tempted to throw Edgeworth down and jump up and down in fury, but he knew that it was no use. He turned around, only to find that a pillar had fallen down, blocking the path back. There was no turning back, but there was no way to get out as well.

They were stuck.

* * *

The sirens continued to wail around them, but Ema and Apollo couldn't hear them. Ema's sobbing blocked her hearing out and Apollo was just too stunned to comprehend what was going on around him. His mentor and his mentor's most trusted rival were stuck in a burning building that was sure to collapse any second from now. There was barely any hope of them to survive anymore.

"I guess your luck finally ran out..." Apollo thought gloomily staring at the burning entrance of the courthouse. He then saw a flash of something moving inside. "Could it be..."

Ema seemed to catch it too and tugged on Apollo's rolled-up sleeve. "Did you see that..." she whispered, hiccups cutting it up, but Apollo could still understand.

"Yeah." he whispered back. "Maybe there is still hope..."

Like a jinx, the building suddenly caved in when he said that. The roof of the building just fell in and everything was a wreck. The police shouted some incoherent phrases at Apollo and Ema, but they were too stunned to move.

It was all over.

* * *

It took a few minutes for the police officer's shouting to finally get to Apollo and Ema's heads.

"Get out of here!" he shouted. Apollo and Ema blindly got up and began to walk away, their eyes shadowed over by their sadness.

That's when it happened.

Something leaped through the flames. The fire licked his body as he jumped out into the open. At first, it seemed crazy as Apollo, Ema, and all the other spectators saw this. They had just witnessed a man holding a body jump through flames. They expected him to be on fire or to be seriously burned, but somehow, the man seemed unscathed. He ran over to the medical team and told them information about the man in his hands. The medical team was stunned by the stunt the man had just pulled, but they eventually snapped out of it and went to work.

The man then walked over to Apollo and Ema. Apollo and Ema finally got their chance to have a better look at the man. Only his clothes were somewhat burned as they could see dark smoking patches of cloth on the rolled-up sleeves and tie. The man had regained his spiky hair, none which were burned, even at the tips. He was sweating a lot, but that was expected. He was also rather grimy.

"Hey Apollo. Hey Ema." the man greeted casually. Apollo and Ema just stared at him with their mouths hanging open as he smiled at them gently. "It's kind hot here. Mind if one of you get me some water?"

Finally, Ema snapped out of it. "Mr. Wright! You're alive!" She then proceeded to hug the man who had just pulled of a rather dangerous stunt. Apollo just stood there. _"Wow, this man IS lucky!"_ he thought.

"Of course I'm alive!" Phoenix chuckled. He looked back at the debris of the burning building. "Whoa!" he exclaimed. He then pointed to the building casually. "Was I really just in there a few seconds ago?"

Apollo then gave himself a facepalm at his mentor's inhuman calmness. "I guess that's what being an attorney does to you." he replied.

Suddenly, Phoenix looked at Ema and Apollo rather dazed. He then collapsed to the ground.

"Mr. Wright!" Ema yelled, but it was no use. The man was completely unconscious.

Medical personnel ran to Phoenix' s unconscious body. They then did a pre-examination.

"He's probably suffering from dehydration and over-exertion." the doctor told them. "Don't worry. He'll be fine." The doctor then looked over to the burning building which the firefighters were still trying to put out. "If he could survive jumping out of a flaming building at the last second, then he will probably survive from this." The medical personnel then placed Phoenix gently onto a stretcher and carried him off.

Apollo put his arm around Ema, who clearly had a high sense for Phoenix and his well-being. "It will be alright." he told Ema gently. Apollo then took off his vest and put it over Ema's back. The two then walked back to the Wright Anything Agency, just after Apollo had one final thought.

_"Clearly, the phoenix has risen from the ashes." _

* * *

A/N: And I bet you all thought I let Phoenix die right there! Yeah right! There's no way I would let such an awesome character die in any of my fanfics. (Okay, I may have to rephrase that sometime soon...)

Anyways, if you cry, GOOD! I'm not trying to be a bully, but it was hard trying to write up something that would make people cry. If you didn't cry, maybe you were on the verge of tears or was in a sad mood while reading part of this chapter. If so, then my job for this chapter has been accomplished. If for some odd reason, you had a large smile on your face throughout the entire chapter because you enjoy reading about good characters nearly dying, you SICK SICK person!

Kidding. If you did smile all the way, you're just weird. If you smiled around the end (which I hope you did), then here's a cookie. Don't worry because this is still NOT the climax. (Yep, there's still more!)

Okay, wish me luck in the next chapters and so! It will all come full circle soon! XD


	14. Contradictions in a Bubble

Chapter Fourteen: Contradictions in a Bubble

**April 25 7:25 AM**

**??????????????**

A hypnotized Trucy and her puppet master walked up the stairs of his hideout. Though on the outside, Trucy revealed no emotions whatsoever because she was under control of the mysterious figure, the real Trucy was still conscious inside the depths of her mind.

_"Where am I?"_ she thought. She remembered the last few moments as her body walked up the stairs.

As soon as the mysterious figure had taken control over her body, it was her soul that was truly left untouched. Trucy's perceive ability may have been broken through by the mysterious figure's strange mental power, but as soon as the mysterious figure cast his spell, the perceive ability shielded the real Trucy.

It felt as if she was knocked out one second, but came to the next. When she came too, Trucy was in her own metaphorical body, floating in a vast darkness. She also seemed to be in a purple-red tinged bubble.

Suddenly, she felt as if the entire space around her was climbing stairs. Then, all around her, the vast darkness turned into Trucy's body's point of view. She could also hear everything the mysterious figure was telling her... inside her mind.

"We're going to meet with someone." the mysterious figure answered. "You need to tell me if he's lying or not."

She felt herself nodding.

It didn't take long for Trucy to piece everything together. She didn't have control over her actions, but she was still aware of everything around her. It was like being in a mental prison.

"Some kind of torture this is..." Trucy thought as she jumped around in her own little bubble. She floated circles around herself, as if trying to get her attention. She soon realized that it was futile. Afterwards, Trucy decided to just enjoy herself instead.

Finally, Trucy and the mysterious figure made it up the stairs, the small man running after them.

"From now on, call me Douse." he told Trucy silently. (I had to come up with some ironic name, so Douse it is!)

The small man finally came up. "Call me Malefactor." he whispered in Trucy's ear. (Yes, I know. If you have read the "Young Sherlock Holmes" series by Shane Peacock, he uses this name too. I'm sorry, but this is that author's copyright name, but the two characters have nothing in common in the first place... XD)

"Douse and Malefactor." Trucy thought inside her bubble. "These are obviously fake names, but whatever!" She then floated beside her body's shoulder, then floated off the explore the room.

The room was clean, but it seemed rushed. Trucy noticed a calendar with a circle around April 25. She also noticed how all of the dates behind it are crossed out with an 'X'. She figured that today was April 25 and that something important as taking place today.

Trucy then noticed a clock. It read '7:34' and judging by the sunlight coming out of the tiny window nearby, it was probably early in the morning. Of course, being in a dark basement for two days let Trucy's sense of time go out of sorts, but at least she was back on track. "At least this means that I wasn't knocked out for a long time..." she thought to herself. The bubble surrounding her pulsed in agreement, but Trucy understood why. Her perceive ability was like an entire new part of her. Of course something as awesome as it would have its own conscious, right? (Probably not, but just go along with it.)

The door to the hideout opened, revealing the open air. A man stepped into the hideout. The first thing Trucy noticed was that her body was aware of the strong stench of cigarettes in his breath. "Hey." the man muttered. He then sat down on the other side of the wooden table (that Malefactor was able to fix up quite nicely too).

"Hello, Mr. Psued." Douse replied. (And here is yet another rather ironic name. I'm sorry, but I have "character naming" issues.)

Trucy, in her bubble, watched as her body took its position on a chair right beside Douse. Trucy shuddered at the cold look her ominously yellow eyes gave off. They seemed to burn into Mr. Psued, but the new man didn't seem to react.

Mr. Psued was a strange man. He didn't dress up formally at all as he wore a dirty T-shirt and ripped-up pants. His shoes were strangely worn out, but his hair was fixed like a gentleman.

"Do you have the money?" Douse asked.

"Yes." Mr. Psued replied.

At that moment, Trucy could instantly feel a strain, just like she would when she was perceiving someone's habits. Douse noticed it too, so he asked again.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Mr. Psued answered again.

Trucy immediately noticed, from her body's reactions, that Mr. Psued was scratching his hand furiously when he said that he had the money. That was his nervous habit.

"He's lying." Trucy's body whispered to Douse.

"You're lying." douse declared. The man stiffened.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Mr. Psued stuttered. "Of course I have the money. Now give me what I want!"

There it was. The scratching came back. Trucy could see it so clearly.

Douse seemed to sense what Trucy's body was thinking. "You're scratching your hand. This is your nervous habit and that is how I know you are lying." Douse glanced over at the unmoved hypnotized Trucy. "This girl here sensed it."

The new man looked over at the cold girl's eyes, and screamed. Loud. It was as if a piercing noise was tearing his guts out. He suddenly fell to the ground, blood pouring from his ears.

Douse smiled. "You know what that means." he told Malefactor. Malefactor then grabbed the recently deceased body and dragged him out. From the sounds of things, he threw him into the dumpster.

Malefactor then came back. Trucy was shocked. _"What had just happened?"_ she thought. Apparently, her hypnotized body was thinking the same thing. Douse answered her question.

"My mental powers are much stronger than you know." he whispered into her ear as if someone else was listening in on their conversation.

Douse then got up. "Come, my young accomplice." He then walked out the door, Trucy following him in a sort of automated, but not robotic kind of way. Trucy wanted to just stay, but then she felt her bubble being moved towards her body as if there was some string attached to it and the body was dragging her along.

That's when she learned that her body was the anchor.

Malefactor followed along after grabbing a small case. Trucy noticed it at the last minute and wondered what it was, though she would learn that soon enough.

Her thoughts were cut off when Douse spoke once more before getting into their black Hummer. "We are now headed to a wonderful place that you will recognise." he exclaimed, a strange sparkle in yellow eyes. (In the light, Trucy could see more details, especially how he was rather pale. His face was dull and lifeless, but if he had lived normally, Trucy could tell that he was still rather young.)

Douse sat beside Trucy in the back seats as Malefactor got into the driver's seat to begin driving. Douse had taken some precautions an made sure to cover up his windows except the windshield (Yeah... covering up the windshield is SUCH a smart idea...)

* * *

**April 25 10:01**

**District Court**

**Front Entrance Parking Lot**

It took about two hours to get to their destination. It wouldn't be faster, but Trucy in her bubble could see a ton of traffic during their drive. Of course, Douse had thought of this and when they arrived to their destination, Douse exclaimed that they were right on time.

Douse and Malefactor then step out of the Hummer. Douse threw some Aeropostale clothes that surprisingly were Trucy's size into the Hummer. "Put them on." he said. Trucy did just that, without being embarrassed (that's what hypnosis does to you, I guess). Trucy actually looked like a real fifteen year old without her magician clothes on. _"I have to get Daddy to get me some new clothes."_ Trucy thought.

Trucy's body then stepped out of the Hummer. What Trucy in her own personal little bubble noticed was that she was in the same clothes her body was in. Isn't that rather odd?

The three of them then walked into the building. Trucy gasped when she soon realized where they were.

"This is the same building Daddy used to defend in... and when he was convicted of murder... and where I helped Apollo in all his cases!" she thought with glee. She smiled to herself, glad that Douse couldn't read her mind from her position.

They walked past Defendant Lobby No. 7, just in time to see a strange-looking lawyer and Ema leave.

"Ema!" Trucy screamed from her bubble. "Look at me! Can't you see me?" Trucy started to wave her hands frantically in hopes of getting her attention, but of course, it was all worthless. If Douse couldn't see her, how could Ema?

She then noticed that Douse, Malefactor, and her body started to follow Ema while the strange-looking lawyer walked into the court to take his position at the defense's bench. Ema took her place in the audience stands and the three of them sat behind her. Poor Ema didn't realize that Trucy, the missing defendant was right behind her for around an hour.

Soon, the trial began. Trucy had the opportunity to see good old Judgey from so many different viewpoints. Trucy had some fun and floated around. She floated over to the prosecution's bench, the defendant stand, and even behind the judge (where she made funny faces knowing he couldn't see her).

Finally, Trucy took a place beside the defense attorney. Trucy had a close look at the man. He had spiky hair like her daddy's. but it was pointing down and seemed to be covered in hair gel. His sleeves were rolled up like Apollo's and he had a nice red tie like her daddy had back in the lawyer days. In fact, this man seemed to remind Trucy a lot like her daddy. It was strange, so Trucy decided that she wanted to test something out.

She jumped into the defense attorney's body.

Surprisingly, it actually worked. She could see everything in his perspective and even read his mind.

_"This is for Trucy..."_ he thought. _"Though acting like a rookie attorney all over again is kinda nuts. I hope Apollo gets better fast so he can take the bench..._

Trucy jumped back out and gasped. "How could this man know Apollo and me when I haven't seen him before?" she thought. She then thought back on what the attorney was thinking right now. He thought how it was weird that he was ACTING like a rookie attorney. Trucy remembered how Apollo was in the hospital too. Could it be?

The judge took his position. "Court is now in session for the trial of Ms. Trucy Wright." he declared.

Trucy gasped again. A trial for her? What did she do except get kidnapped then hypnotized to do some evil do-er's bidding?

"The defense is ready." the man beside her exclaimed. She then noticed that the prosecutor was missing. Suddenly, the prosecutor came running in as if on cue. She seemed to recognise him, strangely enough.

*The trial then played out as it did in Chapter Eleven. I'm just too lazy to type up all about it.*

The trial came to a recess. Trucy knew that the lawyer, Xin Eohp, was no ordinary rookie attorney. From what she saw in there, she knew who he was.

It was Phoenix.

It was SO obvious. Through the tactics he had used, his looks, his voice, and even the way he bluffed that one part, Trucy knew it had to be him in disguise because there was no one else he could afford to defend her. Trucy cried a but in her bubble. She couldn't believe that her adoptive dad would go through so much just for her.

Suddenly, she was dragged to the defense's bench because Douse, Malefactor, and her body walked towards it.

Trucy first realized that Malefactor was holding the case he had a while back. It was here where she learned what was inside it.

Malefactor opened it gently, typing in a password which released the clips and opened the lid slowly. Inside were C-4 plastic explosives. Trucy gasped. They were going to blow up the courthouse: with her dad, his rival, and Ema in it. Trucy glanced over to the door of the courtroom as Douse smiled at the explosives. She could now see Apollo walking in to greet Xin. She was tempted to cry all over again. Apollo too...

Douse carefully placed the explosives underneath the defense's bench. He then timed it according to the time the judge planned to call everyone back in: about five minutes from now. He then ordered his two henchmen to get out now.

Trucy was dragged out of the courtroom towards the Hummer, glancing back at her daddy one more time. She wasn't sure how long it would be before she could see him and Apollo once more. They got into the Jeep, started it up, and drove away from the giant bonfire behind them...

* * *

A/N: And here is yet another crappy chapter. I'm really sorry, but homework block is homework block. It happens to everyone (not really, but yeah...)

I'm sorry, but I'm still really bad at writing. At least I get to learn along the way and I promise that these chapters will try to get better if the author tries... (umm, wait till I have no homework and I'm as relaxed as a lump of dust... sure)

Okay, jus bear with me and pray that my skills sharpen soon. (AND THAT I DO WELL ON MY SPEECH ON MONDAY!!! XD)


	15. Kick Between Knees

Chapter Fifteen: Kick Between Knees

**April 25 1:33 Pm**

**Hickfield Clinic**

Apollo and Ema walk into the clinic, surprised that they ended up dropping Phoenix here.

"The patient still needs time to recover." the nurse exclaimed. "Please don't disturb Mr. Eohp too much."

Ema chuckled. The hospital must have used Phoenix's fake ID to identify his name. "I guess that the newspapers will be saying that a mysterious rookie attorney named Xin Eohp saved Miles Edgeworth from a burning building." she thought. Phoenix would get a good kick out of that.

The nurse then let Apollo and Ema visit Phoenix in his little hospital room. From the looks of things, Phoenix was just sleeping in a room, but then Apollo noticed a couple of wires attached to him to measure his heart rate, breathing, and to put IV fluid into his bloodstream. Phoenix, otherwise, was just lying on the bed, sleeping rather peacefully for a man who jumped through flames (never gonna live it down).

"Ema, he's still sleeping." Apollo whispered. He then glanced back at Phoenix, then noticed the badge on his collar.

"I'll be taking that." Apollo whispered to himself as he walked over and swiped his badge back from his mentor. To think that his mentor would go through so much trouble to protect his daughter, only to end up in this situation; it was rather passionate of him.

Ema slipped a phone out of her pocket. It was blue and about ten years old from the looks of things. A piece of tape was on the back holding the batteries inside. It was Phoenix's phone, the one Ema attached her voice changer to in order to trick Edgeworth. The plan worked until the building burned down.

Ema looked down to the phone and then showed it to Apollo. Apollo just looked at it, then faced down. He was still angry at Phoenix, but when Apollo thought about it, what other choice did he have? The more Apollo thought of Phoenix's situation, the more he pitied the man.

Apollo sighed. Phoenix stirred in his sleep, a sudden frowning face coming upon him. Apollo gasped. Did he accidentally wake Phoenix up by sighing? _"Wow, Mr. Wright's a light sleeper."_ he thought.

Ema and Apollo just stood there, watching Phoenix sleep peacefully at first, but then suddenly stir a lot after Apollo's sigh. He appeared troubled so Ema and Apollo stood by him in case something bad happened.

Suddenly, there was a scream. A car crashed into a fire hydrant thirty kilometres from the hospital room. It was pretty loud, but fortunately the door was closed and the room was somewhat soundproof, excluding the windows.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Phoenix yelled. Ema and Apollo screamed too. They were frightened by Phoenix randomly waking up from his not-so-peaceful slumber.

"What's wrong, Mr. Wright?" Ema exclaimed as she and Apollo jumped to his right side in case he fell of the bed or something.

Phoenix did fall off the bed. But on the other side. (fail)

"Ow." Phoenix groaned as he pushed himself and his blanket off the floor. What was strange was that he didn't seem to surprised to be in the hospital or to see Apollo and Ema.

"Hey you two." he replied with a cheerful look on his face. Apollo and Ema just stared at him in shock.

Phoenix got off the floor and threw his blanket onto the bed. "So, let's head back home!" he said in a remarkably energetic tone. He then ripped of the IV fluid and the couple of other wires attached to him.

Apollo and Ema finally regained their balance. They were actually getting used to being caught off-guard after spending so much time with Phoenix.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Ema asked. Her response was a view of Phoenix doing push-ups and random jumping jacks, then running around in a circle. (What's strange is that I'm doing all this in my speech. Just saying! XD)

"Of course I'm alright!" Phoenix said to them. Apollo then grabbed Phoenix by the arm. Phoenix then looked at him.

"I'm sorry for taking your badge, Apollo."

Apollo did a double take from Phoenix, to Ema, then back to Phoenix. "How did you know what was on my mind?" he asked rather dumbfounded.

"Well, if you ever want to be as good of a defense attorney as I am, then you need to learn how to read minds!" Phoenix exclaimed. He then looked down at Apollo who was probably thinking, _"I'm not worthy!"_ or something. He then looked to the door. Apollo could see it in his eyes. He was anticipating something.

Suddenly, a nurse ran into the room. She saw Phoenix standing up, the scolded him. "You should be resting!" she shouted at him. It's clear that ripping out the heart rate wire gave her a rather large scare.

"No, I'm fine, really." Phoenix replied gently. Somehow, that worked.

"Wow, he's god at persuading too." Apollo thought.

The nurse then walked out. "If you collapse again... it's not my problem." She shouted back as she walked away. "I'll tell them to sue you instead... and I have witnesses!" She then laughed a rather creepy laugh down the hallway as Ema, Apollo, and Phoenix stared at the door with really crept out looks.

* * *

Eventually, the two walked out of the hospital and back to the Wright Talent Agency. There, Phoenix washed up and got back into his hobo outfit while Ema told Apollo about this thing she saw in his bedroom.

Phoenix was soon done changing and walked into the living room to be greeted by a hysterically laughing Ema and a redder-than-his-passionate-heart-burning-red Apollo.

"Mr. Wright, you let her go into my room?!" Apollo screamed, showing off his Chords of Steel once more. "You let a girl, no wait, EMA go into my room???"

Phoenix laughed. "Well, sorry." he replied with an innocent face. "She had nowhere else to sleep!"

"Well, she could've slept on your couch or in your room?" Apollo answered back.

Phoenix scowled. "Apollo, show some chivalry to the young detective." Ema looked at him with a mocking face. Apollo just sighed.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Phoenix called out.

"It's Edgeworth." the voice sighed.

"Edgeworth! Come in! The door is unlocked!" Phoenix said to his old friend behind the door.

The door gently swung open and Edgeworth stepped in.

"Wright." Edgeworth greeted. HE was never good with friendly greetings.

"Hey Edgeworth!" Phoenix exclaimed. Phoenix then got up. "Wanna sit?" he asked.

"No thank you." Edgeworth declined. He then walked over to the dining table and brought over a chair. He then carried it into the living room and put it so he could face everyone. Everyone else just watched him as he did so. Phoenix plopped down on the couch.

"What's up, Edgey?" Phoenix asked with a genuine curios look on his face.

"The trial." Edgeworth muttered to him. "The trial for your daughter."

Phoenix's relaxed look evaporated, being replaced by a much more serious, age-appropriate look. "What about it?" he asked. Ema and Apollo were once again surprised at Phoenix's sudden serious. They decided that it would be best to stay quiet.

"You were there, impersonating a defense attorney." Edgeworth said to Phoenix, spitting out the words in disgust. Phoenix continued to look at him with a serious face.

"Are you going to sue me?" Phoenix asked back.

Edgeworth thought about it for a second. He didn't know why he wanted to know the truth so much back at the courthouse. Did he really want to sue his friend, the one that saved him from his almost inevitable death? Edgeworth shook his head. He figured it all out. He just wanted to the truth.

"No, Wright, I'm not." Edgeworth answered calmly. Phoenix sighed with relief and Ema and Apollo stopped holding their breaths.

Phoenix then smiled like he normally did. "Do you have proof that I was there?" he asked Edgeworth. Edgeworth started to tug on his cravat.

"I do." he replied. Phoenix tensed up. "But I'm the only one who knows about it."

Ema and Apollo continue to stare at Edgeworth as Phoenix laughs. "And I can already guess what it is!" Phoenix exclaimed. "In fact, there were two pieces of evidence that I left there."

Ema looked at Phoenix awkwardly. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, and if Edgeworth here doesn't mind, I'll name out one." Phoenix looked to Edgeworth, who just shrugged thinking _"I only have one... what does he mean by two..."_

"The easiest one to find as the alias I used." Phoenix said. Everyone looked at him. "Xin Eohp. That's my first name backwards." Phoenix pointed out. Apollo gave himself a facepalm and Edgeworth just slapped his lap and rolled his eyes. How could they have not seen that? Phoenix, however, went deeper into the matter.

"Xin Eohp was also the name Maya and I gave Furio Tiger at the time when we were still trying to find the man who had impersonated me back in the Maggey Byrde trial. If someone knew of this and figured it out, they could connect me to it because of what resemblance and importance the name had to me."

Ema then looked at Phoenix and scowled. "If the name was enough to give you away, then why did you suggest it?"

"I was bored." Phoenix replied casually. Of course.

Edgeworth then cut in. "Wright, I bet you know what the second piece of evidence is."

Phoenix glanced at him. "Of course I do, Edgeworth, but it's technically not evidence. It's a witness."

"You mean someone overheard our conversation at the start of the trial and before recess?" Ema exclaimed.

"No, of course not." Phoenix answered her. Ema took yet another sigh of relief. "The witness is the very person I saved from the burning building."

When Ema and Apollo thought about then, they couldn't clearly remember the person Phoenix was holding. They were too stunned at the fact that Phoenix had just jumped out of the large bonfire.

"Who was that person you saved?" Apollo asked.

"It was me." Edgeworth replied.

Ema and Apollo looked over to Edgeworth who was smiling at Phoenix. "I knew you could figure it out, Wright." he told Phoenix.

"Then explain to these two rookies what I'm talking about." Phoenix chuckled. Ema and Apollo just scowled at Phoenix, but then glanced over at Edgeworth, curious at what he was going to say.

"I was still partly conscious when your mentor saved me." Edgeworth began. "During that time, I saw him with his hair up and his voice back to normal. He actually ran back to get me a minute after the earthquake hit, meaning that he had already been outside, but then ran back in."

Apollo looked at Phoenix. _"So Xin, I mean Mr. Wright, had been following me outside."_ he thought briefly. He then continued to listen to Edgeworth.

"This pretty much means that because only Phoenix at the time knew of my fear of earthquakes.." Edgeworth shuddered at his flashback of the DL-6 incident. "He was the only one who would have thought of running back to save me." Edgeworth then looked up to the ceiling, trying to recall something. He then remembered. "I also remember him calling me by my first name. If he really were a rookie attorney, he wouldn't have known my first name, especially after the way I had entered unexpectedly into the trial."

Phoenix then gave his old rival a round of applause. "Bravo, bravo!" he cheered. "Encore!" He then looked to Edgeworth. "That's what I miss." Phoenix told him, even though what he was saying was directed to everyone.

"I miss some fierce competition, just like Edgeworth has just demonstrated." Phoenix then looked over to Apollo.

"Klavier is nothing compared to the great Miles Edgeworth." he said. "I guess we have some more training to do!"

Edgeworth then got up. "I must go." he told them. "I still have some work to do." He started to turn to the door when Phoenix called out to him. "Come visit again sometime soon, alright?" Phoenix asked. Edgeworth glanced back. "Sure... friend..."

Suddenly, just as Edgeworth grabbed the door knob, Phoenix's phone rang. Edgeworth turned around, a suspicious feeling lurking at the pit of his mind.

"Y'ello?" Phoenix asked into the phone.

"Mr. Phoenix Wright, am I correct?"

"Yeah, that's me. Who is this?"

"For now, you can call me Douse."

"Okay... Douse... what do you want?"

"I want a game from you. Tomorrow at seven. At the Borsht Bowl Club."

"Wait, why should I listen to you?"

Suddenly, there was a gasp and a familiar voice. Phoenix recognised it immediately.

"Daddy! Help me! He has a gun in his hand right now! Help me!" she sobbed.

"TRUCY!" Phoenix gasped into the phone. The three watching his conversation on his phone crept closer to try and hear in on the conversation. Phoenix was staring into the wall with a dreadful look on his face.

"Come tomorrow. Bring your magatama and don't bring anyone or anything else."

Phoenix thought for a second. "How did he know about my magatama?" he asked himself. Edgeworth was close enough to hear that and wondered the same thing as well.

"Okay, I'll be there." Phoenix expected Douse to hang up on him, but there was more.

"There are also conditions you should know about before accepting my match."

Phoenix listened carefully.

"It will be a normal game of poker. If you win, you can have your daughter back unscathed. If you lose, you will see your daughter die in front of you. Do you still want to accept?"

Phoenix hesitated. Phoenix may have never lost for seven years, but he wasn't that good. He needed Trucy. If this man was really good and beat Phoenix, then Phoenix was in for it. He would have to say his daughter die right before his eyes.

Then again, this was the only way Phoenix could get his daughter back. Just as Phoenix took a breath to accept, Edgeworth interjected.

"Wright, don't accept." he said.

Phoenix glanced at him, a sorrowful look on his face. He then put his hand over the mic. "I have no choice, Edgeworth." he sighed. A tear fell from his eye. Edgeworth reached out to grab him by the shoulder, but Phoenix just batted it away and took his phone to his mouth.

"I accept."

He then hung up.

* * *

A/N: This is a pretty short chapter, but that's because I was running out of ideas, I'm tired, and the word count on my Word isn't working properly, oddly enough. Whatever, I'll fix it eventually.

Anyways, I'm sorry for another boring chapter. I'm trying to get the plot moving fast enough, but it's hard when you only have such a limited amount of ideas and a sketchy summary in your head.

*sigh* At least SOMETHING decent happened. And don't worry, in about three to six chapters, the climax is coming up.

And watch: I have a REALLY good reason for Phoenix to bring his magatama. You'll see! ;)

(WOW: I just saw the amount of words in this chapter and the amount is larger than all the other ones. HOW IRONIC!!! XD)


	16. Solemn Siren

Chapter Sixteen: Solemn Siren

**April 25 3:12 PM**

**Wright Anything Agency**

Everyone just stared at Phoenix as he collapsed to the carpet floor of his living room and began to sob silently.

"It's all my fault." Phoenix sobbed to himself, though from the piercing quietness of the room, everyone else could hear it. "It's all my fault that Trucy was kidnapped. I never realized the full extent of her danger until today."

Apollo quietly crouched down to his mentor's side. "If it's anyone's fault, it should be mine." he whispered. "I was the one who left her alone that day to make a call to the police. I should have brought her with me..."

"What good would that do, huh?!" Phoenix snapped. Apollo and Ema just stared at him, admitting to themselves that they had never seen him so frustrated before.

"I shouldn't have been such a cheapskate. I should have bought you a cell phone earlier."

"No, it doesn't matter now." Apollo replied, though the thought of a new cell phone made him smile on the inside.

Suddenly, Phoenix's phone went off once more.

"WHAT?" Phoenix yelled into the phone, a bit of his new Chords of Steel spicing it up.

"Wright, it may not be the kidnapper again." Edgeworth mumbled. His suspicions were right, however.

"Mr. Wright, is something the matter?" the siren voice asked. "I can hear the distress in your voice rather clearly through the amplified speaker of my phone."

Phoenix didn't even chuckle sheepishly like he normally would. He continued to frown at the ground and answered her question. "Yes Lamiroir. Something is wrong."

He could tell that from where Lamiroir was, she was looking down to the ground. "I see." she replied solemnly.

Ema, Apollo, and Edgeworth (especially Edgeworth) on the other hand were confused why some famous diva would call Phoenix so casually. They were also confused as to why Phoenix could trust the star enough as to reveal the information of what had just happened a few minutes ago.

"You are aware of Trucy's kidnapping, correct?" Phoenix said on the phone coldly.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be aware of my daughter's condition?" Lamiroir answered. "You told me this recently as well."

Phoenix was glad Apollo was still too far away to listen in.

"Well, I have just found out that her kidnapper would resort to anything to get what he wants." He sighed again in an attempt to stop himself from crying. "They called me."

Phoenix heard Lamiroir gasp from the other side of the line. "What did he say?" she asked briskly.

"He wants to meet me at the Borsht Bowl Club tomorrow for a game of poker." Phoenix responded.

Lamiroir looked confusedly at something on the other side of the line. "Was this what it was all about?" she asked dumbfounded. "He had to kidnap my daughter just to have a game of poker with you?"

"I intend to play with him tomorrow, if it means saving our daughter." Phoenix said, though he wished he could take it back.

Apollo looked at him angrily. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'OUR' DAUGHTER?" Apollo asked harshly. "Are you talking with Trucy's long-lost mother without telling her?"

Phoenix looked up at Apollo and sighed. Edgeworth and Ema continued to stare at the two when Phoenix revealed everything.

"Not just Trucy's long-lost mother, but your too." he replied.

Apollo gasped. "Wh-what do y-you mean?" he stammered.

"What I mean is that both you and Trucy are siblings. You are both brother and sister."

Apollo felt faint. After Trucy's kidnapping, he felt as if this was still too much to handle. Phoenix expected that. This is why he had held it all back until he had accidentally spilled the beans.

"Y-you m-mean... m-my o-only si-sister's b-been ki-kidnapped..." Apollo stuttered on the verge of crying.

Phoenix looked back down. "Yes Apollo."

Apollo planned to ask more questions, but Phoenix resumed his conversation over the phone with Lamiroir.

"Did you hear that just now?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes."

"You son just found out that you're his mother. Be glad, though I was planning to reveal it when they were both here."

"Mr. Wright, you were saying something about playing poker tomorrow?" Lamiroir asked.

"Oh yes. The kidnapper has put stakes on our game. If I win, I get to have Trucy back. If I lose, Trucy is killed, I lose my seven years streak, and I don't know what happens from there..."

Lamiroir sobbed. "And you have decided to take the game with rather unfair stakes?" she cried. "All to save Trucy?"

"Yes."

Lamiroir was tempted to throw the phone away, but before she did so, she said one final thing.

"Mr. Wright, please save Trucy. Good luck tomorrow."

Then there was a strong wind, a crash, and the phone hung up.

* * *

**April 25 3:28 PM**

**Wright Anything Agency**

Phoenix threw the phone to the ground once more and ran outside his apartment, passing a staring Edgeworth. Ema ran after him, but was stopped for a second by the door which slammed shut. Apollo and Edgeworth caught what she was doing and found it best to run after a distressed Phoenix as well.

They opened the door, closed it, and ran outside to catch up to Phoenix. Unfortunately, by the time they ended up on the street, Phoenix was nowhere in sight.

Suddenly, they heard a metallic thumping noise in the back alley. They ran over there, only to find that it was some hobo hitting the dumpster angrily. As they walked over, they soon realized that it was Phoenix. (fail)

"DAMMIT!" he cried out. "DAMMIT! Why Trucy?! Why me?!" he continued to smash his hand into the dumpster as if it would help rid himself of the anger, but the pain only made him more angry.

Though it wasn't such a smart thing to do, Edgeworth stepped forward. "If you saved me from the fires of hell, then I shall save you in return." he muttered to Ema and Apollo.

He then, bare-handed, walked over to the enraged Phoenix. Edgeworth was tempted to grab a nearby wooden pole, but what good would that do? (serve as a good self-defense, duh!!!)

"Wright, stop this madness. There is nothing you can do now but prepare for the match tomorrow." Edgeworth shouted boldly at Phoenix.

Phoenix stopped hitting the dumpster and closed his eyes as he turned around to face Edgeworth, fists tightly clenched to his side and teeth clamped down so hard, it was as if they were meant to be an impregnable wall for Phoenix's tongue.

The only thing Edgeworth didn't know at the time was that throwing gasoline into a fire won't exactly help. That's probably why Edgeworth, Ema, and Apollo were so scared, they couldn't show it on their faces. (what?)

"Edgeworth... are you happy?" Phoenix asked in a surprisingly casual manner.

"Well... no..." Edgeworth replied in confusion. "Why would I be happy when my rival, no, friend is suffering?"

"THAT'S THE WHOLE POINT!" Phoenix yelled, swing his arm out forward then to the side for a bit more dramatic effect as he stepped forward. Edgeworth, Ema, and Apollo stepped back in fear.

"WON'T YOU BE HAPPY THAT YOUR ONLY RIVAL MIGHT DIE TOMORROW?!" he roared, Chords of Steel readable in the voice.

Edgeworth stepped forward once more, ticking Phoenix off. "If you saved me from the fires of hell, then I shall save you in return." Edgeworth muttered to himself once more. It's the only strong support he has in himself to face off the enraged Phoenix.

(In my opinion, if you really wanted to save Phoenix from the "fires of hell, I would have just run back into the Wright Anything Agency, gotten a bucket, filled it with water, then bring it down and throw it all over Phoenix. If people just took things literally these days, they would have thought about "dousing" Phoenix' s hot "flames" of anger. Oh yeah, now you see the irony in Douse's name... XD)

Phoenix growled at Edgeworth, blinded by his own anger. If he could see right, then Phoenix would have noticed that Edgeworth was his friend, not his enemy. Of course, the state Phoenix was in right now made it seem as if the whole world was against him.

"PHOENIX!" Edgeworth shouted at him. Ema and Apollo watched, glad that they were in an alleyway and not out in the open as they heard pedestrians walking by and cars blowing past them.

Phoenix, on the other hand, just stood there and stared calmly at him approaching, an almost evil look in his eyes as his fists were clenched once more to his side. "What?" Phoenix asked.

"You have got to control yourself." Edgeworth answered. Edgeworth then stopped walking forward and stood in front of his friend, now shrugging his shoulders and chuckling. "What good will all this do?" Edgeworth laughed. Phoenix was even more ticked off than ever, but Edgeworth kept going.

"You're wasting your time, Wright. Now calm down or I may have to resort to calling the police." Edgeworth was bluffing, but it never hurts to try one of your opponents techniques, especially if it was that technique that helped Phoenix win a majority of his cases.

Phoenix snapped. "GRAAH!" Phoenix roared as he bolted down the alleyway to Edgeworth, a powerful sense of fury in his eyes. "Take that!" Phoenix yelled. He then jabbed Edgeworth in the face. Hard.

Edgeworth was knocked to the ground. His nose was bleeding and his face swelling. The only thing is, Edgeworth was smiling. In fact, he was laughing. "Heh, is that the best you can do, Phoenix?"

"Mr. Edgeworth, I don't think it's a good idea to aggravate an angry man." Ema shouted over to Edgeworth. Edgeworth, on the other hand, didn't comply.

Phoenix was still standing there, not even guilty for what he had just done. He was too angry for that. The "almost evil" look returned to his eye as Edgeworth got off the grimy ground.

"You're paying my dry cleaner's bill."Edgeworth laughed as blood trickled from his nose onto his cravat. He tried to dust off the dirt that was now engraved on the back of his suit, but then just ignored it.

"Edgeworth." Phoenix called out coldly. "Catch." Phoenix then threw something at Edgeworth lightly. It was small, green, pulsing power ominously, and was the shape of a comma, but with a random hole in the middle. It was none other than Wright's magatama.

Edgeworth looked at it strangely. "Why would you give me your magatama now? Don't you need it for tomorrow?" Being off-guard gave Phoenix the opportunity to make his getaway. Phoenix ran, crashing into Edgeworth while grabbing his magatama back. He then sprinted past Apollo and Ema and ran out of the alley. The three ran after him, but Phoenix was out of sight once more.

"Wow, I guess anger can be a really good motivation." Apollo sighed.

The three didn't bother looking for Phoenix now. They decided to just leave him alone where his anger could hurt others, though at the time, they were leaving him thinking that they should let him cool off a bit before looking for him again.

They stepped inside the Wright Anything Agency.

* * *

**April 25 4:32 PM**

**Wright Anything Agency**

"Are you alright, Mr. Edgeworth?" Ema asked as Apollo ran into his mentor's bedroom in search of a change of clothes.

"No Ema, don't worry about it. I'll be fine." Edgeworth replied as he held up tissue to his nose and leaned forward. Ema ran to the kitchen and couldn't find some, so instead, she grabbed a piece of frozen meat and held it up to Edgeworth's face.

"Is that better, Mr. Edgeworth?" Ema asked.

"A T-bone steak, Ema? Really?" Edgeworth chuckled light-heartedly.

"I'm sorry Mr. Edgeworth, but I couldn't find where Mr. Wright keeps his ice cubes."

Ema sighed sheepishly as Edgeworth continued to lean forward.

"Mr. Edgeworth, aren't you supposed to lean back?"

"No Ema, unless you want to commit suicide by drowning in blood."

Ema stayed silent.

"Mr. Edgeworth!" Apollo called out. He was carrying some of Phoenix's old lawyer clothes. "I figured that my clothes wouldn't fit, So I grabbed some of Mr. Wright's old lawyer clothes." Apollo then threw the clothes into Edgeworth's lap.

Using his free hand, Edgeworth checked out the clothes that had just landed on him. He lifted up an old dress shirt and some nice dress pants. A red tie was also somewhere amidst the jumble. The only thing that was missing in the pile of old clothes was Phoenix's old suit. Edgeworth looked at Apollo with an eyebrow up and Apollo just scratched the back of his head.

"Heh, I figured that you only needed a spare change of clothes, so I got the stuff you NEED. I figured you didn't need to go full outfit."

Edgeworth sighed. He then went into the bathroom and struggled to put everything on inside with only one hand. After a few minutes of scuffling, Edgeworth stepped out. "What do you think?" he asked. Ema just gasped in awe and Apollo stifled his laughter.

*Now for the readers, imagine the picture back in the first case of PW:JFA after his nightmare. You can see Phoenix without his jacket on there. Now, imagine that person being Edgeworth instead. Yeah, this even made me laugh! .*

Edgeworth sighed. "Yeah, I must look rather ridiculous putting on Wright's clothes, but they're still soft after being in his closet unused for seven years or so. It's like he still washes it nicely every once in a while."

The three then sat down in Phoenix's living room.

"So what will we do with Mr. Wright's situation?" Apollo asked everyone as they sort of leaned forward to the coffee table to discuss their plan.

"Hmm.. well, we let him cool off for a while." Ema replied. "Though, Mr. Edgeworth, I wouldn't have ticked him off like you did."

Edgeworth just chuckled to himself in embarrassment. "My bad." he admitted.

"In fact, I would have just thrown a bucket of cold water on him to knock him back into his senses." Ema replied. (told you!)

Apollo looked at Ema. "Sure, and that would solve ALL our problems!" Apollo said sarcastically.

"Hey, what hasn't a bucket of water solved?" Ema asked in a know-it-all, tone. "Besides, do you have any other brilliant suggestions oh great prodigal attorney?" Apollo smiled and blushed while Edgeworth just smirked.

"Well, letting him cool down should be rather convenient." Apollo started. "I know that Mr. Wright can't stay mad for long."

"You may have to rethink that." Edgeworth interjected. Apollo frowned at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You have to remember that this is his daughter we're talking about." Edgeworth stated. "And you sister."

At 'sister', Apollo looked away.

"Trucy has become Wright's shining light and he treats him as if she were his own flesh and blood. He would do anything for her." Edgeworth looked up. "Maya was different because Wright knew that she could fend for herself . Trucy, on the other hand, was still eight when Wright adopted her. Wright still sees Trucy as that little eight year old kid, so he feels that he needs to step into everything in order to help her."

Apollo and Ema looked at Edgeworth gloomily. "You have a point." Apollo murmured.

Ema then asked Edgeworth something. "How do you know so much?" Ema asked. "You were overseas for a while? How could you know so much?"

Edgeworth just smirked to himself. "Wright would still send me letters to keep me updated on what was going on here."

That ended that.

Apollo then stood up. "I think we should look for him now." he exclaimed. "This should be enough time to let Mr. Wright cool off."

The other two stood up as well. "You have a point, Apollo."

Edgeworth then realized that his nose had stopped bleeding. He threw out the bloody tissues and threw the T-bone steak back into the freezer. He then grabbed his old clothes.

"Why are you changing back?" Ema asked.

"I don't want to be wearing Wright's clothes in public." Edgeworth answered.

That ended that.

* * *

**April 25 4:32**

**People Park**

Phoenix sat on a bench in the park. The sun was still up, but Phoenix knew that if he stayed here for a couple more hours, it would set. Another day would pass without his beloved Trucy. He cried.

The truth is that Phoenix was so blinded by his fury that he punched one of the only people who would undoubtedly stick by him through the end. After that, he realized that he didn't even look guilty. Inside, however, was a different story.

Inside, he couldn't believe himself that he had just punched Edgeworth. He felt so guilty. _"Am I doing this for Trucy?" _he thought. _"Or am I just doing this for myself... to drive my anger?"_

The only way he could get away from all the shocked spectators (Ema and Apollo) was to run. He distracted Edgeworth by throwing his magatama at him, then grabbed it back and ran. Now here he was, at People Park, crying in a hidden tree.

Phoenix used to come here every once in a while with Maya back in his lawyer days. They could come here and enjoy, even have picnics every once in a while. On the tree, Pearl had engraved something that made Phoenix blush every time he thought about it.

PW + MF = 3

This time, however, Phoenix didn't even think about it. He just sat on the soft grass by the river, leaning back against the tree, soft tears falling down his cheek.

His beanie covered his closed eyes as he thought back at the moments that had happened just recently.

His anger is a scary thing. He couldn't remember the last anyone had ticked him off so much. He was usually laid-back, but this was his daughter they were dealing with.

He wondered if Edgeworth, Ema, and Apollo would understand.

Phoenix wanted to just get up and go apologize, but he was scared to find out about what their reaction would be. Do they still want to be his friends? Or would Phoenix have to live alone?

Phoenix shook it from his head. He thought about poor Trucy who needed him to be strong now. It was harder than it looked. He was on the verge of giving up.

Phoenix took out his magatama. Under the shade of the tree, Phoenix could still see it pulsing. Suddenly, the green glow blinded Phoenix as it suddenly became strong. Phoenix yelled, but it was no use as he was thrown into a pit of despair.

* * *

**April 25 4:56 PM**

**People Park**

"Here. This way." Apollo said. He was leading Edgeworth and Ema.

"He used to bring Trucy and I over here whenever I won a case." Apollo exclaimed. It's rather peaceful and he told me that it was the perfect place to relax."

Apollo stopped. Edgeworth and Ema crashed into his back.

"What is it, Justice?" Edgeworth exclaimed as he was scared that his nose would start bleeding again.

Ema noticed it before Edgeworth. Apollo told them to stay silent. There was someone under the tree.

"It's Mr. Wright..." Ema whispered. They watched him as he just sat there with a strangely relaxed look on his face. He was actually smiling. The three walked over to the tree carefully.

Soon, they were right beside Phoenix, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Mr. Wright?" Apollo whispered gently. He touched Phoenix's shoulder lightly, but there was no response.

"Maybe he's sleeping?" Ema suggested, but from the sound of his light breathing, that was unlikely.

WRIGHT! WAKE UP!" Edgeworth yelled. Nothing happened.

Apollo then proceeded to poke Phoenix on the shoulder. Phoenix then collapsed to the side as a result. Edgeworth caught him.

"Mr. Wright!" Ema screamed as she ran to his side.

Edgeworth continued to hold the limp, but relaxed (and BREATHING) body off the ground. He then decided to let Phoenix lie down on the soft grass instead.

"What happened to him?" Apollo asked.

"I don't know." Edgeworth replied. "Ema, you're the scientific one. You solve this."

Ema then took her spot by Phoenix's head. She checked his pulse, heard his breathing, and looked into his ear. Finally, she looked at his eyes.

She opened eyelid carefully. There, she saw Phoenix's eyes, but something was different. The dilation of the pupil was normal, but there was something strange about Phoenix's eyes. She signalled Apollo and Edgeworth over, who were sitting on the grass, waiting for a status report. The crawled over to see what Ema had found.

"Mr. Wright's stats are normal..." Ema started. Both Edgeworth and Apollo breathed a sigh of relief. "... but there is just one thing that's strange."

Ema then opened Phoenix's eyelid once more, revealing Phoenix's eye. Both Edgeworth and Apollo gasped.

"...since when were Mr. Wright's eyes green?"

At that moment, something fell out of Phoenix's hand.

It was his magatama.

* * *

A/N: WOW! I expected this to be a short and boring chapter, but look what happened now! It's the longest chapter in my story and I was tempted to keep going! Well, like I have mentioned in a previous chapter, if you didn't like my sci-fi idea, then you should have stopped reading. There's still more randomness coming up, but I'm just saying...

Okay, well, I'll celebrate. This is the longest chapter I've ever written, so yay to me! *throws streamers*

Now I go on and do the next chapter! XD


	17. I'm Dead?

Chapter Seventeen: I'm Dead?!

**April 25 4:52 PM**

**Vast Darkness**

Phoenix was thrown into a blinding green light. It was strange because he felt himself falling, but at the same time, he wasn't moving at all. (what?)

Soon, the falling feeling ended and the light left Phoenix alone in a vast and empty darkness.

_"Where am I?"_ he thought.

He stood up after realizing he was on the ground. What was strange was that there seemed to be a spotlight on him, but other than that, there was nothing else.

"HELLO!" Phoenix called out. "Is anyone there?"

Suddenly, he heard footsteps. They were quiet at first, but then as they became louder and much closer, Phoenix started to realize the likelihood of him surviving an ambush in here was very unlikely.

As he continued to listen to the fast approaching footsteps, he soon realized that it was a woman from the sound of it. It sounded like heels clicking on the ground. That's when Phoenix figured it out. He knew the person that was coming up behind him, so he didn't bother turning around to face them. Instead, he looked down as the woman came close.

"Mia... long time no see." Phoenix muttered, but being in vast darkness, Mia heard it perfectly.

"Hello Phoenix." she said.

Phoenix smiled. His hunch was right, though that didn't give him much comfort. He was still in the vast darkness talking to a dead person.

"Am I... dead?" Phoenix asked his old mentor.

Mia thought for a second. "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

Phoenix sighed. "Insinuation does suck." he admitted.

Phoenix finally turned to face a long-lost friend. "Why am I here?" he asked.

"Oh, so that's how you want to greet a good old friend? Wow Phoenix. You sure have changed."

Phoenix chuckled. He realized that without Maya with him, he really hasn't seen Mia in over seven years. It was quite the opposite for Mia, however.

"I understand that you must have a lot of questions, but this was the only way I could talk to you in person." Mia said. "So hold off your questions and let me talk first."

Phoenix nodded. He then sat down on the ground, cross-legged. Mia sighed and stood into the light beside him. She then lifted Phoenix off the ground.

"Don't sit." she commanded. Phoenix listened.

_"She is still my chef after all."_ he thought.

"You see Phoenix, I've been watching over you all this time."

"Y-you were 'watching' me?" Phoenix asked. He thought to all the times he didn't want anyone to see what he was doing.

"Of course, I watch over my little sister too, but I watch you a little more often."

"Is Maya alright?"

"Of course she is. Why else would she keep sending you all of those Steel Samurai videos?"

Phoenix chuckled. That explained a lot.

"Can you tell her that I'm sorry for leaving the profession all of the sudden?"

Mia nodded.

"What is it you needed to tell me, Chief?" Phoenix asked.

"Well, because I watch over you, I see everything you do, especially what happened to your adopted daughter. Trucy, was it?"

"Yeah..." Phoenix figured out where this was going. "You saw me snap on Edgeworth, didn't you."

"Yeah." Mia looked down solemnly. "I've never seen you so angry before."

"Same here." Phoenix sighed. "I'm really s-"

"NO PHOENIX!" Mia yelled at him. Phoenix was actually scared.

"Why did you yell at me?"

"You have to stop saying sorry as if that would forgive everything!" Mia exclaimed. "Instead of feeling sorry, take action for once!" Mia gave herself a facepalm.

Phoenix, on the other hand, continued to look down.

"Do you know about the match tomorrow?"

"Of course I do."

"Then what should I do?"

Mia looked up to the vast darkness that was supposed to be the sky. Phoenix looked up too, and did a double take. He expected it to be more vast darkness, but now it was showing something. It was Ema's face looking down on them.

"Wh-what's that?!" Phoenix stammered.

"That's what you're seeing." Mia told him. "Relax. Your friends still care for you, and in my opinion, they must have found you and are now trying to open you eyelid or something."

The sky turned dark again, but a few seconds later, it revealed Ema opening Phoenix's eyelid again, but with a shocked Apollo and Edgeworth. Phoenix saw Ema saying something, but he couldn't hear it. It was just too far.

Phoenix and Mia looked at each other again. Phoenix finally noticed as they stared at each other eye-to-eye something strange.

"Mia, I know it's been ten years since I've seen you alive..."

"-Thanks Phoenix."

"... but I don't remember your eyes ever being green."

Mia laughed to herself. "I guess you still haven't figured it out yet." she chuckled. "Look int my eyes. Do you recognise the colour?"

Phoenix thought for a second. The colour did look familiar to him somehow. He then put his hand into his pocket realising that something was missing.

"My magatama." he answered.

"Correct." Mia replied.

That's when Phoenix remembered looking at his magatama a few minutes ago, then being blinded by a strange green light; the same colour as Mia's eyes.

"So this is all an illusion caused by the magatama." Phoenix exclaimed.

"No, Phoenix. This isn't an illusion." Mia said, expecting him to believe it. Of course he did (by the way, what she said is true).

"I just used the magatama as means of contacting you." Mia told him.

Phoenix sighed. "This is what I get for having a spirit medium as my mentor." he replied. "Why can't I be a normal lawyer?" Then they both laughed.

"Since when does a normal lawyer have spiky hair?!" Mia exclaimed through her laughing.

They then stopped.

"That... was random." Phoenix admitted.

"Yeah."

Mia then looked up. She took a hold of Phoenix's arm and together, they jumped up towards the sky. Oddly enough, they sprang up towards the image in the sky.

Next thing Phoenix knew, he was floating above People Park.

* * *

**April 25 5:03 PM**

**People Park**

Edgeworth picked up Phoenix's magatama. He first noticed that it wasn't pulsing but emitting a green colour without flashing.

"That's strange." he muttered. He brought it over to the panicking duo of Ema and Apollo who were still concerned about Phoenix's strange eye color.

"Do you think someone poisoned him?" Apollo exclaimed.

"No!" Ema replied back in a hasty manner. "If he were poisoned, he wouldn't be sleeping peacefully!"

"Good point."

Edgeworth then bent over Phoenix, holding the magatama in his hand.

"Here, compare the colour of his eye to this." He handed the magatama over to Ema.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Just compare it."

Ema didn't bother arguing. She compared Phoenix's eye to the magatama.

"They're a perfect match." she exclaimed. "Mr. Edgeworth, where did you get that?"

"It's Wright's." Edgeworth replied. "It's his 'weapon' of sorts. Kind of like Apollo's bracelet."

Everyone glanced over to Apollo's wrist where the bracelet sat.

"Mr. Wright never told me about anything like that!" Apollo exclaimed. "What is it called, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"He calls it a magatama." Edgeworth explained. Apollo thought back on Phoenix's previous cases, then remembered something.

"I remember in his case files him mentioning something about a magatama." Apollo said. "I just never remember long enough to ask him about it. The case files said some nonsense about it showing locks over people's hearts."

"Well believe it." Edgeworth told Apollo and Ema. "It works. I've experienced it first-hand." Edgeworth remembered the time when Phoenix was still recovering from a bad cold after falling forty feet into Eagle River.

"Wow, do I wish Phoenix could wake up and tell me all about the magatama..." Apollo said.

What they didn't know was that Phoenix was watching them right now: above their heads.

"Oh my gosh, we're floating." Phoenix exclaimed. "Does this mean I'm dead?"

Mia gave herself a facepalm.

"Just because you're floating doesn't mean you're dead."

"Yes it does."

"No, it doesn't."

Phoenix looked to Mia who was translucent. He looked at himself. He was in the same state.

"Mia, if you're translucent and you're staring down at your own body, it means you're dead." Phoenix told her.

Mia shrugged. "You have a good point."

"Why did you kill me?" Phoenix told her rather calmly for someone who thought that they were dead.

"I didn't kill you. I just called you over so we could talk."

Phoenix then looked at Edgeworth looking at his magatama. He noticed someone floating right above him. "Who is that?" he asked Mia.

"That's Gregory Edgeworth." Mia answered. "Edgeworth's father. He always looked over his son after the Dl-6 incident."

Phoenix smiled. He wasn't the only one being looked over by a dead spirit.

Phoenix looked over to the horizon. "It's getting late." he said.

Mia looked to the horizon too. "You're right." she said. She then started to cry. "I'm going to miss talking to you face to face, Phoenix."

"What do you mean? Aren't I dead? Doesn't that mean that we get to live forever floating around randomly?"

"No, I'm dead, but you aren't. It's just that your spirit has been detached from your body. Otherwise, you can jump back into your body anytime you want."

Phoenix thought for a second. "No, you can take my body."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I don't deserve to live after what I've done."

Mia glanced over to Phoenix. He had grown up. Unfortunately, she knew it just wasn't right, but Phoenix seemed to be insisting.

"Take my body, Mia. You deserve to live more than I do. You can go visit Maya again. You can even love Trucy more than I can. I'll just watch over from here."

Mia scowled at him. "You know I can't do that. Now hurry and get into your body before some other wandering spirit finds it and takes it before you do."

She then pushed Phoenix down back into his body. Phoenix looked solemnly up at her.

"Don't worry Phoenix. I'll always be watching."

One final shove and Phoenix screamed.

* * *

**April 25 5:13 PM**

**People Park**

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! MIA!" Phoenix screamed all of the sudden.

"Mr. Wright!" Apollo and Mia exclaimed.

"MIA, DAMMIT! You deserved to live more than I do!" Phoenix screamed up at the open air. Tears flowed from his eyes.

"Wright, who are you talking to?" Edgeworth asked.

Phoenix glanced at Edgeworth. "Oh.. no one." he sighed, stifling his tears. "I'm sorry Edgeworth, about earlier."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"About me punching you. I apologize."

Edgeworth smirked. "Hey, it's alright. I mean, that's what friends are for. If we really need to, we can act as punching bags."

Apollo looked at Phoenix and realized something else. "Your eyes." he whispered.

"My what?"

"Your eyes." Apollo spoke up. "They're not green anymore."

It was true. Phoenix's eyes had returned to the normal grey they usually were.

Phoenix relaxed. He examined his hands. He noticed that they weren't translucent anymore. He got up. he wasn't floating anymore. He was alive.

* * *

**April 25 5:42 PM**

**Wright Anything Agency**

The four of them walked back to the Wright Agency. On the way, Apollo had asked about the magatama as soon as Edgeworth had given it back, but Phoenix refused to tell him.

"I'm cooking up the T-bone steak!" Phoenix declared. "A well-cooked dinner before a well-played game tomorrow!" Somehow, Phoenix had regained his normal cockiness after his little out-of-body experience.

"I'm sorry Wright, but I have to go." Edgeworth replied. Everyone looked at him.

"Aw Miles. Can't you stay for dinner? I make really good steak!"

"I can't. I'm late already as it is after your little fiasco." Edgeworth answered. "We'll meet again... Phoenix Wright."

"Goodbye... Miles Edgeworth."

And with that, the door slammed shut.

That night, Ema, Apollo, and Phoenix enjoyed a really nice steak. Ema left to finally go back home and Apollo and Phoenix rested up for one of the biggest days of their lives.

* * *

A/N: Okay! It's official. This chapter, I got lazy! Oh well, tomorrow will bring some sort of joy in the end, I guess.

Wow, I'm lazy tired and I still have homework. Dang you homework!!! XD

Anywho, I guess I'm stuck ending the chapter here. I don't mind, so I'm sorry if you're having trouble with the transition from 'moderately long' to 'too long for short'.


	18. Climatic Showdown

Chapter Eighteen: Climatic Showdown

A/N: Yes, just as the title suggests, this is the climax, so BE HAPPY!

By the way, that's not whisky...

And we play poker differently here, so don't complain... XD

Oh yeah, remember a few chapters ago how I said that I may have to rephrase "that I won't kill any good characters in my fanfics? Yeah, well, let's see that come to fruition.

* * *

**April 26 7:01 PM**

**Borsht Bowl Club**

Phoenix took his position back behind the piano. He decided to play Chopsticks, or at least the part he figured out.

"I still can't believe that after seven years, I STILL can't play the piano." Phoenix thought to himself. "I swear, I've played piano longer than I've been a lawyer."

Suddenly, three people walked into the cold Russian restaurant.

"We're looking for a Phoenix Wright." the tallest of the three people asked out. No one was there but Phoenix so it was pretty easy to find.

"Yeah, that's me." Phoenix shouted back casually.

"Daddy!" the girl yelled.

Phoenix turned around. He knew the voice. He was then hugged by a young magician that he knew so well. Her eyes were soft as the hypnosis had worn off a while back.

"Trucy!" Phoenix cried. He hugged her daughter back. It was a rather happy reunion, but Phoenix knew it wouldn't last too long. He still had a game to play.

"What do I owe the pleasure from two gentlemen who have brought my daughter back to me... even if it was for a few seconds?" Phoenix casually asked the two gentlemen behind Trucy who had just pulled her away from her dad.

"You remember our phone call yesterday." the taller man asked.

"Yes I do."

"Well, I've decided to change the stakes a bit."

Phoenix was afraid of something like this.

"If I win, your daughter still dies and your streak is broken, but.... you have to work for me as well."

Phoenix looked up.

"What?"

"I said that you have to work for me, Wright." Douse said.

"Who are you really?" Phoenix asked .

"Don't you remember? You defended me one time in court."

Phoenix thought back to everyone he had ever defended. There were so little, now that he thought about it. He thought about Douse's stringy brown hair and the three scars across his left eye. He figured it out.

"Matt Engarde." Phoenix declared. "Kidnapping again to get me to do what you want, I see."

"I knew you would figure it out eventually." Matt sighed. He told Malefactor to go and hold Trucy down.

"Another one of the stakes: Trucy is on my side."

"What do you mean?" Phoenix asked. "She would obviously want to side with me."

"Not after this."

Matt then glared at Trucy, who became hypnotised once again. Normal Trucy flew into a bubble once again, looking down at everyone.

"This has gotten to be a very nice view." Trucy said to herself.

"It has, hasn't it?"

Trucy looked to her left. Beside her was yet another person. It was a woman.

"Who are you?"

"I'm a spirit that watches over your dad, Trucy." the woman said. "I'm Mia."

"Hey! I've heard of you! You're daddy's old mentor!" Trucy exclaimed. "But I thought you were dead."

"I am."

"Oh."

Mia then swooped down beside the concerned Phoenix. He had just witnessed his daughter become hypnotized by a powerful 'power' (yeah, definite lack of a better word).

"What did you do to Trucy?!" Phoenix growled. His anger was bubbling back up to the surface.

"I just hypnotized her." Matt explained. "Don't worry because this is the only way I could get her to help me in the game. You see Mr. Wright, I've learned how you win. Trucy has a power that can see people's nervous habits. This is how you win in poker. You bring her along to all of your big games. Now I shall use your own secret against you."

There was just one thing left on Phoenix's mind. "How were you able to hypnotize people?" he asked. "If you could hypnotize people, why didn't you do it back at the Jammin' Ninja case?"

"Let's just say that whisky I always drank had a special effect..."

"That wasn't whisky..." Phoenix thought.

Suddenly, Mia swooped into Phoenix. Phoenix blanked out for a second.

_"Hey, it worked!"_ Mia thought.

_"What's happening? Mia..."_ Phoenix thought.

_"Yeah, well, Trucy's alright. She 's floating above your spiky head as we speak."_

Phoenix sighed in relief. _"That's great, but get out! I'm talking with Matt."_

_"Sure Phoenix."_

Phoenix snapped back to reality.

"What just happened to you there?" Matt asked. Malefactor eyes Phoenix suspiciously.

"Oh nothing." was Phoenix's response.

"Do you have your magatama?" Matt asked.

"Yes." Phoenix replied. "Why did you need me to bring it anyway?"

"Well, when I win, the job I'm going to have you do requires the magatama's powers."

"You sure have done a lot of research on me."

"I need to in order to fulfill my plan."

"You sure have gotten smarter these past few years."

Matt just scowled.

They then went into the Hydeout to start their game of poker.

* * *

**April 27 12:06 AM**

**Borsht Bowl Club**

**Hydeout**

Phoenix and Matt had been playing for three hours straight. Their eyes haven't wavered from their cards. Phoenix was actually losing for once, but he didn't stop trying. He knew Matt had the advantage, but in the end, he would have to outsmart him to win.

"I place all in the pot." Phoenix declared. Matt did the same thing.

"Is this how you want to play it out, Mr. Phoenix Wright?" Matt declared. "You know that it's only luck that can save you now."

Phoenix knew what he was doing however.

He picked up his final card of the night. It was an ace of spades, just what he needed. He glanced up at Trucy's yellow eyes. They were scanning him.

Phoenix looked at his cards again. He then faked a flinch. He made his thumb twitch. He wasn't sure if it would work, but it was worth a try.

Trucy's body, on the other hand, was scanning him. She caught the bait.

_"He has bad cards."_ she thought in her head, knowing that Matt would be able to read.

_"Good job, Trucy."_ he told her.

"Are you keeping your bet? I'm giving you a chance to back out..."

Phoenix tried his best to look as if he were trying his best to stay confident. "Yes. I'm keeping my bet, Engarde." Phoenix then tried to look at Matt as if he were praying that Matt had bad cards. Matt, on the other hand, just smiled.

"What a big risk this little firebird is taking!" he chuckled. "You're being hasty. I guess that these three hours of playing has worn you down."

"I just want to bring your malevolent evil to fruition." Phoenix smirked. "As easy and fast as I can."

"Alright, showdown time."

The two players had revealed their cards.

Matt had in his hand two sevens and three kings. A full house.

Under circumstances Matt had assumed, Phoenix would have lost, but a look at his hand told Matt that the game was over.

There, in his hand, were five spades. They were a ten, a jack, a queen, a king, and finally, the ace.

"A ROYAL FLUSH!" Matt screamed! He turned to Trucy, the one who had told him that Phoenix had a bad hand. "You deceiver!" he yelled. He then proceeded to grab Phoenix's grape juice bottle and smack Trucy in the head, but then Phoenix grabbed it first and took a sip.

"It's not going down like that, Engarde." Phoenix declared.

Engarde then pulled out a gun. "How did I lose?!" he screamed. "You deserve to die for telling me that he had a bad hand!" Phoenix smirked. His plan had worked .

"No Engarde, Trucy wasn't the deceiver. She was the deceived." Phoenix smiled kindly at Trucy, even though Trucy's piercing yellow eyes were boring holes into his face. "I faked a twitch, which I expected Trucy to pick up. Both of you were nervous after we both put everything in, so you both didn't rethink it."

Phoenix smiled. The hypnosis on Trucy suddenly wore off. Trucy in the bubble felt herself being sucked into her body once more.

"Bye Mia!" Trucy gleamed.

"No, it's not goodbye Trucy. It's hello." Mia replied.

Soon, she was whole.

"Daddy! You won!" Trucy exclaimed. She ran to give her daddy a hug, but then was stopped by Malefactor. Matt looked at Phoenix.

"You know bad guys well enough to know that most don't go by their word." Matt said. Phoenix frowned. Matt then put on a glove and pulled out a gun. He then pointed it to Trucy's forehead.

"First, I will hypnotize you so you won't cry when you see me murder your daughter. Then, I will leave you here, this gun in your hand so the police suspect that it was you who murdered your daughter. I will get to Apollo so he will be unable to defend you and I will set it up so you get an attorney who's worse than Payne is as a prosecutor. You will go to jail and have no choice but to turn to me." Matt laughed. "Or you can just stay hypnotised. Doesn't matter to me!"

Matt cackled with his random maniacal laugh, Trucy looking at her dad in fear. Phoenix picked up his grape juice bottle.

"If I have to murder someone to save Trucy, if I have to stoop to your level to save Trucy, I will do it." Phoenix told him Matt boldly, eye-to-eye.

"So be it." Matt replied. He pulled out his clock on a string. Trucy gasped.

The only reason that didn't work on her was because she had her perceive ability. Her dad had nothing.

"Daddy! No!" she cried. Phoenix looked at the clock strangely as it began to sway back and forth.

"You will fall asleep on the count of three." Matt said in a monotonous voice. "When I snap, you will wake up and obey me."

Phoenix tried to look away, but it was too late. Tears began to fill his eyes as he was suddenly frozen in place, unable to turn his eyes away from the swaying clock as its hands seemed to move slower and slower.

"1..."

Phoenix's eyes began to droop.

"2..."

Phoenix was fighting for consciousness.

"3."

Phoenix stepped back and slumped into a deep sleep on his chair over his winning cards.

"Daddy!" Trucy screamed. Tears began to flow from her face. "Mia!" she then screamed to the roof, knowing that she was there watching everything. "Do something!"

Unfortunately, Mia knew, as she watched everything unfold floating above Phoenix, that there was nothing she could do.

Matt then snapped.

Phoenix woke up.

Trucy continued to scream in a high-pitched voice, trying to get her daddy to realize that he was hypnotised, but nothing was working.

" Now you will take this gun and kill your own daughter."

Matt just laughed as he gave Phoenix the gun. Phoenix accepted it.

With an empty and emotionless face, Phoenix held the gun in his hand. He lifted it up to weigh it. It was a Browning 9x19mm hi-power, or a GP 35. Phoenix then chucked out the magazine, but finding that it was full, he pushed it back in.

Trucy tried to stifle her crying as the fully loaded magazine clicked into place.

_"To think that Trucy is going to die..."_ Mia thought. _"... by her loving father's hand. And I can't do anything to stop it..."_

Phoenix lifted the gun and took aim with one arm, the gun pointing at Trucy's forehead.

Matt smirked at the look of Phoenix's cold stony face. He knew that he was hypnotized, but if someone didn't know that, like the police who are going to investigate this afterwards, it would seem as if Phoenix Wright killed his own daughter in cold blood.

Trucy last saw her own dad's eyes. They were thick and heavy as he was under hypnosis. They also appeared to be distant, a grey fog glazing over them. Trucy could see twitches through her perceive ability. She could tell that inside, her dad was watching, trying to control his own body and stop was about to happen to her. Unfortunately, it was all inevitable. Trucy's eyes were red from crying. She knew she was going to die right now.

"Goodbye... Daddy."

Trucy closed her eyes.

A shot rang through the night.

* * *

No one heard the shot as no one was there. The manager of the Borsht Bowl Club had told Phoenix to lock up as he always did when Phoenix's poker games went after eleven.

Dust was blown all over the place after the shot. It was hard to see, but Matt knew that Phoenix had just killed his own daughter. The blood was splattered all over the place, especially on Phoenix's hoodie. Blood was also on Matt, but he didn't care.

"Good job, Mr. Wright. I knew you could do it." Matt applauded, giving a sarcastic clap.

"Thank you, sir." Phoenix responded in his voice which had no life whatsoever.

Matt may not have been able to see anything because of how dusty the place was, but he could see Phoenix's shadowy figure beside him.

"Malefactor, Wright, let's go. We have to leave the scene before the police find out." Matt called out between his outbursts of hysterical laughter. He climbed up the stairs first, expecting two people to follow.

Phoenix came up first in the clear, his eyes closed. Matt came back and gave him a "well-deserved" pat on the back.

"So, now you're going to become a well-known assassin with me. We'll travel the world. You can even have your revenge on Shelly de Killer, which is my next intended target." Matt chuckled.

Next thing Matt knew, Phoenix jabbed him in the temple, instantly knocking him to the ground.

Trucy then came running up the stairs. "Daddy!" She cried out.

She ran to Phoenix to give him a hug, but he held his hand out, telling her to stop.

Matt stood up. "Wh-why is she still alive?" he asked Phoenix. "Why did you punch me?"

Phoenix stayed silent, but then he opened his eyes while taking something out of his pocket. Trucy and Matt gasped.

Phoenix's eyes had turned green once again. The magatama snapped him out of his hypnotic state at the last second and Phoenix had shot Malefactor, letting Trucy get away. It was Malefactor's blood that was on everything. Fortunately, Phoenix didn't shoot anything vital, so Malefactor would live.

"So the magatama protected you." Matt chuckled "No matter. Like Trucy's perceive ability, I can break through your stupid magatama's power any day."

Matt and Phoenix then began their stare-down. Matt's eyes flashed yellow and Phoenix, just like Trucy, held his hand in pain, crumpling to the ground. The magatama in Phoenix's hand flashed angrily as both of them tried to fight it, but it was just too strong. Soon, Matt got into Phoenix's head.

_"No! I won't let you hypnotise me again!"_ Phoenix yelled out in his head.

_"There's no use, Wright."_ Matt bellowed. It literally echoed in Phoenix's mind. He screamed in pain.

_"Now, heed my call, Wright! There is no use fighting it!"_ Matt yelled out in there.

_"I won't give up! For Trucy!"_

Mia looked down at Phoenix who was squirming in an attempt to gain control over Phoenix. She really wanted to help, but didn't know what to do. That's when she noticed Phoenix's magatama.

Suddenly, Matt was forced out and Phoenix stood up, his green eyes flashing angrily at Matt.

"No matter! You won't beat me a second time!" Matt replied to Phoenix who just stared at him.

Again, there was another stare-down. Matt's eyes flashed yellow once more and he attempted to enter.

Suddenly, Matt was forced back to his own body. "WHAT HAPPENED???" he yelled. There was then a bright flash of green and next thing Matt and Trucy knew, a translucent Mia was seen standing in front of Phoenix, her arms spread full-width as if she was trying to protect him.

"I won't allow you to beat me." Phoenix told Matt casually. His voice sounded strange. It sounded like both Phoenix and Mia were talking at once.

Matt grew frustrated. He pulled out a second gun. Phoenix pulled out the gun he had received previously.

"If you can't get them to join you, kill them." Matt muttered.

One of them fired.

Trucy cried out.

"EEEEEK!! DADDY!" she yelled. She knew her dad would never fire a gun intentionally.

Next thing she knew as the dust cleared, Matt was on the ground bleeding. A pool of blood began to form instantly.

"WHAT THE HECK???" Matt screamed up in pain as his arm was just shot. Matt looked to Phoenix and noticed that he hadn't even fired. There was no smoke coming out of the barrel.

Matt then glanced over at Trucy. That's where he found the one who had shot him.

"Malefactor, you idiot!" Matt yelled rather enraged. "Shoot Wright, not me!"

"Sorry 'master', but your hypnosis over me has worn off. Now because you've turned me into a murderer, I guess you'll be the first one I kill."

Malefactor walked over to Matt. Both of their arms were bleeding. Malefactor pulled his gun and pointed it to Matt's forehead just as he kicked Matt's gun away.

"Goodbye... Douse."

"Wait, Malefactor, stop."

Phoenix walked over to him.

"I want to do the honours."

Malefactor gave him the gun. "Go ahead friend. You deserve it. Besides, I'll persuade them that I was the murderer instead. You don't deserve to go to jail, but you do deserve to chuck this idiot to where he belongs." Malefactor looked at Phoenix straight in the eye. "I'm sorry about what happened to your daughter."

Phoenix didn't even waver.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your brother." Phoenix told him.

Malefactor looked shocked. He then kicked Matt's arm to stop him from ruining such a dramatic moment.

"How did you know about my brother?"

"I can see him."

Phoenix, through the power of the magatama, could see dead people's spirits. He could now see the tall man floating above Malefactor, watching over him.

"He's still here. He will always be watching over you until you can see each other again."

Malefactor nodded, then walked over to Trucy.

Phoenix pointed the gun at Matt.

"Ah, so now the former defense attorney decides to taste the bitter taste of murder." Matt chuckled. Phoenix didn't waver.

"Are you sure you want to go through this?" Mia asked.

"No." Phoenix responded.

Suddenly, Phoenix fired the gun.

At the ceiling.

Phoenix then took his magatama and, using the remaining bit of strength he had in him, created psyche-locks on the man in front of him.

"Now you won't be able to use your psychic abilities on anyone ever again." Phoenix explained. His eyes flashed green as the white psyche-locks enveloped themselves around Matt.

He screamed as everyone could have seen the psyche-locks suddenly become absorbed by Matt. Even Trucy could see the strange locks.

"I guess daddy has an ability all to his own." Trucy sighed. She admired her daddy more than ever. He would never kill anyone. He never had and never would, even when the person deserved to die by his hand. He would always find another alternative to solve everything.

Phoenix walked over to Trucy. His green eyes dimmed to a dark grey a bit as he went up to his daughter and hugged her meaningfully.

"I love you Trucy."

"I love you daddy."

After that, Phoenix's eyes returned to their green state.

Suddenly, the clock struck one and Apollo, Ema, Edgeworth, and Gumshoe burst in. They saw and heard everything from the time Matt had climbed up the stairs.

Phoenix glanced at them. The serious look Phoenix's green eyes gave him frightened the four by the door.

"I told you his eyes turned green!" Apollo exclaimed to Edgeworth and Gumshoe.

"Well how was I supposed to know? I was the one you guys were all standing on!" Gumshoe retorted.

Everyone laughed.

Ema ran to Trucy. "Are you alright?" she asked the probably traumatized teen.

"Of course I am! Daddy saved me!"

Ema then glanced up to Phoenix. "Thank you for everything, Mr. Wright."

Phoenix just grunted.

For some reason, the added power of the magatama infused in Phoenix changed his personality, making him much more serious about everything and less sensitive to emotion-triggering actions.

Gumshoe then walked over to Matt. He was still flopping around like an injured fish in its own blood.

"I'm going to have to take you into the precinct." Gumshoe told him. Matt immediately stopped flopping around and nodded his head.

"Hey! That's the first time a murderer listened to me!" Gumshoe exclaimed.

"He's under my hypnotic suggestion." Phoenix spoke.

Everyone looked at him immediately after hearing his voice. He was the only one who didn't sound happy. Phoenix could hypnotize people now? Phoenix could tell what they were thinking.

"It only works when the power of the magatama is being used." He looked to Edgeworth. "No, it can't be used in court." Edgeworth breathed a sigh of relief.

Phoenix then walked over to Matt. "Tell me Matt. Did you murder one Ms. Alexia Sharrow in order to get to my daughter?"

Matt nodded.

"That was just a confession!" Apollo exclaimed. "That case is finally solved too!"

Phoenix nodded to Apollo. Then he collapsed to the ground.

The magatama fell out his hand, finally pulsing normally for once.

"Mr. Wright!" Ema, Apollo, and Gumshoe yelled.

"Wright!" Edgeworth yelled.

"Daddy!" Trucy yelled.

They all ran to Phoenix's side. Phoenix just groaned.

He opened his eyes. They were back to the dark grey they usually were.

"Hey everyone. What's up?" Phoenix greeted softly.

"Wright's back." Edgeworth groaned. "And to think I was getting used to the more serious, sophisticated, mature Phoenix Wright. Now the immature, care-free, loaf of a lawyer Wright's back."

Edgeworth just sighed. Everyone laughed out loud. Phoenix just managed a weak chuckle. After all that had happened, he was worn out.

"I'm glad that's all over anyway!" Phoenix smiled . He then pulled on Trucy's shoulder and hugged her. Trucy smiled.

Then Phoenix collapsed in her arms.

* * *

A/N: Okay! Mega sci-fi much and I'm positive I'm gonna get complaints such as "WTH was that??? That doesn't even cut it close to the Ace Attorney storyline." or "This story was BAD! *throws Sahwit wig*" or even "What the heck was in Matt's whisky anyway?"

Well, deal with it! I'm tired and I spent four hours working on this chapter, only to find out that there are still so many mistakes, but I'm too lazy to fix them.

I'm so so so so so so so SORRY!!! T.T I admitted it a million times that I'm a crappy fanfic author. So... NO! There will be no more stories like this. I just suck at introducing new ideas to an already well-built storyline.

Don't worry, because next time, I will make a story that kinda makes sense! XD


	19. End of the Turnabout

Chapter Nineteen: End of the Turnabout

A/N: Okay, this is just a celebration chapter because it's the end of the Turnabout!

So... this probably solves all leftover questions, hopefully.

This also lets Phoenix test out his magatama's new abilities!

Tell me if I missed anything!

* * *

**April 27 11:25 AM**

**Wright Anything Agency**

Phoenix had to recover, but his friends didn't want him to go to a hospital where something else could go wrong. They decided that it would be best if they let Phoenix recover at the comfort of his home. Apollo and Trucy stayed by their adopted father, only because they lived with him. They didn't really have to do much because Phoenix was asleep most of the time, but they stayed with him anyway.

It obviously got boring, but Apollo and Trucy would usually just talk with each other quietly as they watched over Phoenix. One time, Apollo told Trucy about how they were brother and sister.

"We are?" Trucy gasped. "And daddy was hiding that from us all this time?"

Apollo nodded.

"Well, what type of father would do that?!" Trucy yelled.

Apollo gave himself a facepalm. "Look, it was for our own good. He was probably waiting for the right moment to tell us so our reaction wouldn't be as large."

Trucy thought about it. "Good point. I guess he was waiting for the moment when both of us felt comfortable with each other as friends. I mean, if he told me a little earlier, I would be freaked that some stranger was my long-lost brother."

"Yep, that's right."

Trucy looked at Apollo, but he just shrugged. They turned and found that Phoenix was half awake, sitting up on the bed.

"Daddy! Go back to sleep!" Trucy ordered him.

"No Trucy. I need to tell you both something."

He then brought them close.

"Do you remember Lamiroir?"

Apollo an Trucy glanced at each other. "Of course we do!" they replied.

"She was from Apollo's third case." Trucy exclaimed.

Phoenix nodded. "Yep, that's the one!"

"Why do you need us to remember her?" Apollo asked with genuine curiosity etched across his face.

"Well, I'm here to tell you her full name."

Trucy and Apollo looked down.

"Aw! I thought you were going to tell us something exciting like you're marrying her or something!" Trucy groaned.

"Hey, hey! Wait a second!" Phoenix exclaimed, laughing a bit. "This is rather exciting, so let me finish!"

Apollo and Trucy stared at Phoenix. Phoenix just smiled.

"Her real name is Thalassa Gramarye Justice Enigmar."

Apollo and Trucy just gasped.

"Y-you mean to say..." Apollo stuttered. He tried to ask, but the words wouldn't come out of his mouth because of shock.

"Yes. Lamiroir, or Thalassa, is your mother."

At that, Phoenix groaned and suddenly went back to sleep.

"I guess telling us the truth is more tiring than it seems." Apollo muttered.

The two then walked to the kitchen to get themselves some lunch.

* * *

**April 28 12:34 PM**

**Wright Anything Agency**

It took Phoenix an entire day to recover, but his friends didn't mind. Most came around to visit. Even Edgeworth came one time, asking him questions about how Phoenix was going to return to court. Phoenix just laughed and fell to sleep. Edgeworth, seeing this just sighed and told him random stories about his trials overseas. Phoenix just smiled as he slept.

They stood by him until they were sure he was completely rested. Once he was completely rested and woke up, everyone was actually there, talking to each other. They were having a quiet celebration of sorts to Phoenix's victory.

"Yeah! It ended because he tricked my eyes! He actually had a royal flush!"Trucy exclaimed (remember that she was in a bubble witnessing everything).

"Wow! Mr. Wright is genius!" Ema replied, smiling like she did back when she was fifteen.

Phoenix then walked into the room, ruffled spiky hair sticking out all over the place. He was really tired, but nonetheless okay.

"What's with all the racket?" he groaned.

Everyone looked to him.

"Hey, it's the man of the hour!" Gumshoe boasted.

"Wright, are you sure you're up to scale?" Edgeworth asked . Everyone looked at the hobo with concern.

Phoenix just smiled. "Of course I am Edgeworth!" he exclaimed. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Everyone just stared at him.

"... good point."

A few seconds past in awkward silence. Then everyone burst into laughter!

"Wow! Daddy!" Trucy laughed.

Then everyone suddenly stopped laughing.

"Well, that was awkward." Phoenix pointed out. Only Mia continued to laugh (yeah, but it's not like anyone can hear her anyway).

Everyone then went back to mingling. Soda and chips was passed around as everyone enjoyed tiny chats with each other. Then, the games began.

* * *

"Alright! Who wants to face me off in poker?" Phoenix asked.

Everyone looked down.

"I'll go easy...." Phoenix suggested.

At that, many people's hands went up.

Of course, it's pretty hard to beat a seven year legend.

The hardest and most enjoyable game to watch was Edgeworth's, so that's what this portion of the chapter will be about.

"Wright, I'm next." Edgeworth declared.

"Sure, why not? Hey, why don't you have Trucy and Apollo on your side?" Phoenix suggested.

Edgeworth knew that they would be a great advantage over Phoenix. "What's the catch?" Edgeworth asked suspiciously.

"I get to use my magatama."

Phoenix never explained to them the new powers he had unlocked with his magatama. Edgeworth thought that the idea was worthless because he knew that the magatama was only used to show the secrets people lock in their hearts.

"Sure Wright. Get ready to finally be beat."

Phoenix just chuckled to himself. He figured he needed the practice anyway.

The game began.

After an hour, the game was finally coming to a close. The other party member watched anxiously at the game to see who the victor would be in this three-on-one poker game. They also were anticipating both Edgeworth and Phoenix to use their secret weapons.

Phoenix's eyes flickered a slight green.

Edgeworth picked up a card. Trucy subconsciously glanced over at his hand. _"Ah! Daddy's gonna lose unless he has a straight flush to counter Edgeworth's hand." _Trucy thought. She then thought about every single card in Edgeworth's hand. Phoenix just smiled.

Phoenix's eyes flickered a slight green once more. He then drew a card. Apollo and Trucy watched him carefully.

Apollo's bracelet twitched. Apollo then tried to perceive a nervous habit, but he couldn't find one. The same thing happened to Trucy.

Trucy glanced over to Apollo. Her face read "I know that there should be a twitch, so why isn't there one?" Apollo's face read "I don't know what happened. Maybe my bracelet is lying?" Phoenix just smiled contently. Edgeworth scowled.

"Mr. Edgeworth." Apollo whispered. "My bracelet is twitching, meaning Mr. Wright is nervous. He probably has a bad hand."

"Now I see why Trucy and yourself are so invaluable on Wright's team." Edgeworth whispered back. "Thank you, Justice."

Apollo's bracelet twitched again. Apollo tried to ignore it, but the bracelet became tighter and tighter.

"I give up!" Apollo groaned. He got up and walked away, trying to get the bracelet to stop acting up.

Trucy was left with Edgeworth to face off against Phoenix.

"Showdown time." Edgeworth called out to Phoenix. "You can back out now while you still can."

Phoenix didn't respond. Instead, he put everything in the pot. Edgeworth gasped.

"You're cocky in poker, Wright. It's amazing that you haven't lost yet." Edgeworth put all of his chips into the pot as well. Phoenix continued to casually smile.

They revealed their cards. Edgeworth had a four of a kind. Phoenix ended up with a straight flush.

"WHAT???" Edgeworth yelled. "Apollo Justice! Do you call a straight flush a bad hand?"

"No!" Apollo responded. "In fact, I hear that's the second highest hand you can get in a poker game! Did you end up with a straight flush, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"NO!" Edgeworth screamed. "Wright did!"

Apollo went pale. "You're telling me that my bracelet was lying?"

Edgeworth didn't respond. Phoenix just chuckled.

"No, that was just me manipulating spirit energies through my magatama."

Edgeworth just stared at him. Apollo came back out understanding what he just said.

"I see!" he exclaimed. "That's why our perceive ability couldn't work!" Apollo rubbed his wrist with the bracelet still tightening around it. "Creepy." He looked at Phoenix. "Could you get my bracelet to stop tightening around my wrist already?"

Phoenix's eyes flickered green. The bracelet stopped tightening.

"Creepy." Apollo replied.

Phoenix then sat down, insanely tired from the usage of his magatama. "Wow, this can get you tired." Phoenix exclaimed. He then grabbed a beer as everyone continued to mingle.

By the end of that day, no one beat Phoenix in poker.

* * *

Next random party game: charades and random stuff.

By the time (1:00 AM) they began to play this game, everyone was drunk (except Phoenix who only had half a bottle of beer), the music was on rather loud, and Trucy and Ema went to Ema's place for peace, leaving the guys back at Phoenix's office.

"So Mr. Wright. I'm guessin' you're a chicken!" Gumshoe boomed.

"You idiot! Since when was this..." Phoenix began to act as if he were swimming." ... a chicken?"

"Fail, Gumshoe. It's obviously a constipated man." Edgeworth chuckled in a slurred tone.

"Dammit Edgeworth. I'm swimming!" Phoenix scowled. Edgeworth burst up in laughter.

In fact, everyone burst up in laughter but Phoenix.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"This is the Police. Open the door, NOW!" the officer yelled outside.

"Come in! The door is unlocked." Phoenix yelled at the door.

Someone opened the door and seven officers entered.

"We are looking for a Phoenix Wright." one of the officers exclaimed.

"That would be me."

"You are under arrest on the charge of rowdiness and alcohol abuse. Ten neighbours had phoned in on the chaos happening in this office and I can see why." The officer shook his head. "Tomorrow's a work day. They need their sleep. I'm afraid I have to shut this party down."

Edgeworth turned off the music. Everyone went silent. Phoenix stood in the middle.

"I didn't abuse alcohol, though these guys..." he pointed to the five people at the back. "They've probably had a dozen bottles of beer EACH!" Phoenix turned to them. "You're paying for those, you know." The group sighed, letting out a disgusting intoxicated breath that made Phoenix's eyes sting.

"As you can see, I can't afford to pay for the $700 ticket you plan to give me."

"I'm sorry sir, but it's either that or jail."

Phoenix refused to budge. He became angry. They were just celebrating the return of his daughter and they weren't THAT loud. The window was just open. No he was being charged for being happy.

Phoenix closed his eyes.

"You can't arrest me. I didn't do anything." Phoenix whispered in an ominous voice.

Suddenly, the officers looked guilty and faced Phoenix, dazed.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. Please, enjoy the rest of your night."

The seven officers left one by one, each of them saying their own dazed apology and leaving in a sort of zombie-like manner.

He then turned, with his eyes still closed, and faced his five guy friends at the back, who were too drunk to probably remember anything that happened that night.

"Go home." Phoenix told them. "Leave me a check for $100 on your way out to pay for the beer."

They too walked out and paid up except Apollo who walked into his room and didn't pay. The other three got taxis and left. Gumshoe walked home.

Phoenix opened his eyes, which were solid green one second, then back to grey the next.

He then walked into the bathroom, took a shower, brushed his teeth, and immediately fell asleep before he reached the bed.

* * *

**April 29 10:07 AM**

**Wright Anything Agency**

Trucy finally came back home after spending such a wonderful night with Ema (not that it means anything...) Oddly enough, she was the first one awake still, and it was ten!

"I'm home!" she shouted, but the only response she got was light snore.

Apollo was still tired from being drunk yesterday. Phoenix was beat from using his magatama (wow, he still has a long way to go with that).

Trucy decided that she should wake everyone up. She didn't want to be too lonely, ESPECIALLY because she just got back.

She went and grabbed one of her bullhorns (a prop used in a magic show). Trucy ran back because she thought that yelling through a bullhorn would be overkill. Instead, she grabbed a water-squirting flower.

She ran into Phoenix's room first.

"Take that!"

She squirted the flower in Phoenix.

"AAAAHHHH!!!" Phoenix screamed. It honestly has been a while since Trucy woke him up by squirting water into his ear. Phoenix sat up and smiled, glad that his daughter was back, but really sad that she woke him up from a great dream. He got up and groggily followed a quiet Trucy to Apollo's room.

The only thing was, he was already awake.

"Man, am I thirsty!" Apollo groaned (alcohol will do that to you.)

Trucy then squirted water into his mouth.

"Thanks Truce." Apollo replied.

Phoenix sighed. Everything was back to normal.

The three of them went on with their day, Mia kindly watching over them.

* * *

THE END!!! YAY!

* * *

A/N: Alright! All I got left is the credits and I'm done to fail my speech tomorrow! YAY! *cough*

Anyways, thanks for the reviews. They made GREAT motivation!

I'll probably finish up my second fanfic, then start on a new story.

NO, there probably won't be a sequel, but if this story inspires you to go and write one anyway, please, go ahead.

Okay, that's all I have to say right now. The rest will follow in the credits.

~ PXLight ~


	20. Credits

Credits

Alright! Thank you to anyone who helped me with this story! YAY!

(no comment) *baby cries* *crickets mate* "BOO!"

Heh... right. I forgot no one exactly helped me with the storyline but myself...

YAY ME!

Next, I would like to thank SierraSilver and sonic111 for their constant support through the making of this fanfic via reviews. (Yup! If only you reviewed, then you would be thanked in my credits too!)

I would also like to thank Capcom for making Phoenix Wright/ Gyakuten Saiban. It is one of the BEST games out there!

Okay... I never knew that making credits would be harder than I thought it would be...

Hmm... thank you homework for giving me homework block???

Yeah.

Anyways! I really want to go and enjoy some ramen with my friends after I finish this, so I better hurry.

Dang it! Stupid homework block's giving me no ideas to put in these credits.

You know what, just go home!

*leaves to enjoy some ramen*


End file.
